Double Trouble
by Steele Bound
Summary: Identical twin sisters Anastasia and Kate Steele are hired to work for the famous Grey brothers in Seattle. As things progress in there relationships the adventures begin. Will our sisters find the happy ending they are so desperate to have?
1. Chapter 1

Ana POV

I'm sitting at my desk in my room just thinking of my life that has flown by so fast. It feels like just the other day I was 6 years old standing in dads little kitchen experimenting with the different foods we had in the pantry. Ray always told me I had a gift of making the most incredible foods from simple ingredients. As the years went on I became even more engrossed with experimenting with food and joined a university in Portland on a full scholarship. I got into the experimental scientific food program. I will be graduating as the youngest student ever to get my Ph.D. in food science and technology. I am also graduating top of my class and am required to say a speech which I am totally dreading. The think I hate most in life is public speaking. I am the girl who prefers to hide in the background and not be noticed. I am starting my new job at a private research facility for advanced farming development as soon as I graduate. The company is currently being subsidized by GEH. They look for ways to create food substances for 3rd world countries to alleviate poverty. My sister and I are moving to Seattle as soon as we graduate next week. Dad has bought us a cute 2 bedroom apartment in the pike market district that we will be sharing. We at least get to relax around the city for one month before we have to report to work.

Kate's POV

I can't wait to get into Seattle and start my new internship. My identical twin sister Ana is the complete opposite as me. She could probably make a gourmet meal from the garbage can, were as I would probably burn water in a kettle. So guess what? She keeps me far away from the kitchen. Give me a pencil and paper and I can draw you an architectural master piece. My dream one day is to see one of my designs come to life. I am also graduating top of my class with a masters degree in architectural design. I have an internship already lined up with a company called Grey Construction in Seattle. I was so excited when I personally received the acceptance letter from Mr Elliot Grey himself. This is going to be such a huge opportunity. I know the shopping and parties are going to be a blast.

Ana on the other hand will probably turn one of our rooms into a small lab and lose herself in there. One thing about my sister is she will never let me go out on my own, she is always there to keep an eye on me.

Raymond Steele POV

I cant believe today my babies are graduating from university. I can still remember the day I stumbled upon them. It was a raining day and I was visiting an old friend from the navy. On my way home I heard the crying of babies and realized there were these two beautiful girls abandoned near the main gate. I scooped them up and rushed them to the closest ER. Those 7 days watching them in hospital fighting for there lives against the bronchitis they contracted from the bad weather was torture. From that day they melted my heart and I knew then that I could not give them up.

I applied for custody and they were in my care one month later. Kate and Ana became the loves of my life. My whole world revolves around them. I could not tell the difference between the two girls in the beginning so I would force them to were identity bracelets so I knew who was who. I still up to today get confused who I am looking at. Both girls have long auburn curly hair and deep blue eyes. I am the proudest dad to have both my girls graduating with such honors. Yesterday Kate graduated and I was the proudest dad in the stands watching my little girl give her speech. Today I am sitting in the stands with my second daughter graduating today. I am sitting with the stupidest grin on my face watching a young man talking about his hard times and how his company started. Then my Ana says her speech.

Ana is my wiz kid. She is a geniuses in the kitchen and the lab, always creating the most delicious meals. She once created a sort of drink that made me feel like I drank a whole meal at once saying she is going to banish hunger in the world. She amazes me with her big heart. That day she promised me when she is older she is going to perfect it and become famous. Now my little girl is 20 and going to live in Seattle to work for a very prestige company called Grey Agricultural. They develop new food products to ship around the world to countries suffering from hunger. If someone asked me to describe Ana I would say she is a Tom Boy that loves extreme sports and motorbikes. She has her black belt in martial arts and also is trained in weapons. I could not allow my girls into the world without knowing how to protect themselves. Although she is adventurous and skilled she is the shy one of the two. She mainly lives in her plain jeans and tank tops and converse shoes. On the rare occasion she wore a dress was Kate's doing.

Kate is dads Architect. She had drawn up the most amazing houses and structures I have ever seen. From a little kid I had to always have pencils and paper handy for her to sketch on. Grey construction struck gold when they agreed to take her on as their intern. If I had to explain Kate I would say diva. She loves shopping and dressing up. She partakes in her sisters extreme sports sometimes but dislikes bikes. She also took up martial arts and weapons training. She is very hyper active and loves parties. I feel a little at ease knowing my girls are going to be living together and Ana will be watching over each them both.


	2. Chapter 2

Ana POV

Its over finally. I have my diploma and am ready to start off the new chapters of my life. As I walk up to my dad and Kate I can see the pride and joy plastered on his face.

"Hi Daddy. Did you hear my speech? I was so nervous I almost forgot it all."

"It was beautiful baby. You did real good. Kate yours yesterday was beautiful to baby. I am so proud of both of you. I know you'll are leaving for Seattle right now but I have one more surprise for both of you'll." We follow dad to the parking lot and he stop next to someone's truck with a super bike on top and a bright orange sleek Mercedes.

"Kate this Mercedes is your graduation gift from me and Ana the Truck with the bike is yours. Well done girls you'll deserve them." We both turn to each other grinning like fools then jumping up and down screaming. We both attack our dad at the same time. Hugging him like our lives depended on it.

"Daddy this is the best gifts ever. Thank you so much. We love you." Wow I have my own bike this is incredible. Now I hate that I have to drive the truck up when I could be on the back of the bike. We have a great trip up and arrive at our apartment before its dark just enough time to settle in. "Kate dinner is served."

"Dish for me please I will be out now." We sit and eat reminiscing on the day.

"Ana what was up with Mr Grey and you today?"

"What do you mean and who is Mr Grey?"

"Mr Grey is the dude that gave us our diplomas and you and him were like stuck staring at each other in shock then I nudged you and you walked on."

"Oh that was Mr Grey. Shit I did not know. I kind of tuned everything out. My nerves got the better of me. I must of made a complete fool of myself. It was just weird when I took his hand I was stung with a volt of static that made my nerve ends go on high alert. I froze out of shock then when you nudged me it went away. I can't explain it."

"Ok you are very weird Ana. Anyway we are going shopping tomorrow then we are going to a club."

"Kate I don't want to go clubbing with you I rather work in my lab."

"Fine you do that but I am still going on my own and I will defend myself if anything happens." "Aaaaaggg fine I will come with you only because you are putting me on a guilt trip and dad will kill me if anything happens to you."

Christians POV

I am so relieved this day is finally over. I don't know why I agreed to do that. Thank goodness I only had to attend this last graduation or I would have lost my mind. What the fuck happened today? I was handing out the diplomas bored out of my mind, when the wind was knocked out of me by a petite young girl. When our hands touched it was a jolt of static that traveled throughout my body. I have never experienced anything like that in my life. It was incredible. I have Taylor trying to find out who she is. Tonight I am going with my brother Elliot to a club. Why I agreed to this I do not know. Things have been so stressful lately with my business GEH expanding so fast the pressure from my family to settle down does not help matters. I can't exactly say no mom and Dad Dom's do not settle down and live happy ever after. Uhgggg this is so frustrating. It's being nearly a year since my last sub and I think it's beginning to show. I just don't have the time. Elena has been bitching to me non stop about it. Maybe I will find me an ordinary girl and try a little vanilla for a while to satisfy mom and dad then they will back off. Yes that's a great idea I am brilliant. I will find a girl tonight. Date her for a week or two then dump her ass and find me a trained sub.

"Sir I have the information you require."

"Good job Taylor. Who is she?"

"Sir her name is Kate Steele and she actually works for your brother as the intern architect at Grey Construction. She lives with her sister in an apartment in pike market, drives an orange Mercedes and has a GPA of 3.8 sir. Her record show she is not currently in any relationship and is 20 years old. Here is a few pictures of her I could find."

"Thank you Taylor that is all. Get the car we will leave in 20." Interesting. Yes Kate is just what I need. The chemistry we share will make this experience a little bit bearable at least.

Ana POV

Life has been so good these past two month. Kate is madly in love with her boss Elliot. This has helped me out so much because now he is the one looking after her hyperactive ass. She said it was love at first site for both of them. Tonight we are going to his moms charity event. Its going to be my fist formal function and I have to wear a ball gown. On the up side I get to wear a mask so no one will see who I am. The down side is Elliot and Kate set me up with a blind date for the evening. I am on my way to finally meet the famous Elliot and Kate for lunch and then we will pick up our dresses.

Christian POV

It's been two months and life has been so busy I have not had a chance to sort out my personal problem yet. I had to squash the Kate idea because my idiot brother fell in love with her. Oh well maybe my blind date tonight wont be so bad. I will make the best of it to keep mom happy. I am sitting with Elliot at the café in the mall waiting for Kate and her sister. AKA my blind date to arrive.

"Hey bro are you excited to meet your date for mom's coping together masked ball tonight?"

"Fuck off Elliot. You know how I feel about this. You tricked me into taking a fucking date by asking me in front of mom and Mia so I was forced to say yes."

"Chill bro it wont be so bad. If she is anything like my Kate you will have a blast. Talking about Kate here she is now." I turn around and there it is again that static in the air steeling my breath from my lungs. Fuck this women is absolutely gorgeous. How the fuck am I suppose to ignore these feelings?

Ana POV

I am so fucking pissed off right now. I do not curse but Kate pushes me to my limit. Kate and I were suppose to meet Elliot for coffee at the mall now, but as usual she is running very late and won't make it. She has instead sent me to meet him and pretend to be her. Fuck how am I going to do this. I Know I can pull it off but that is not the point. What if he tries to touch or kiss me. Kate says to just go with the flow. As I walk up my breath catches when I feel that static charge again. I spot Elliot at a table and zone in on him. I recognize him from a photo on Kate's phone. I know its weird that they have been dating so long and I have not had the pleasure of meeting him yet, but what is a girl to do when she is stuck in a lab most of her day? I walk up to him and am stunned when he dips me and gives me a passionate kiss in the middle of the café. What the fuck was I thinking doing this shit for Kate. Fuck now what? How do I explain this to Kate? Kate said go with the flow. I am very aware of the sexy as hell man staring at me from the other chair. Wow who is he and how do I get to know him?

"Elliot baby what was that for?" I ask still reeling from that kiss. He fucking stuck his tongue down my throat. I am going to have night mares for the next week or so. Kate has a lot of explaining and making up to do.

"Because I can and I missed you so much baby. Sorry I am being rude. Kate baby this is my little brother Christian. He will be escorting your sister tonight to the ball. Christian this is the love of my life Kate" WOW this is my date tonight, maybe it wont be so bad after all.

"Hello Christian it's a pleasure to meet you. Sorry my sister could not meet you today she was held up at work."

"Pleasure is all mine Kate and it's not a problem. So your sister is my blind date tonight?" He asks me with a sexy raised brow. I don't answer I just shake my head yes. I probably look like a fool but I don't care. He is my date. Maybe tonight wont be bad after all. The coffee goes off ok and they leave, leaving me totally deflated and drained. I make my way home and am pissed Kate is there.

"Ana there you are how did it go today?"

"How did it go? You didn't fucking tell me that your boyfriend is going to put his tongue down my throat not once but twice today." She had the nerve to burst into laughter causing me to laugh to. I can't stat angry long at Kate.

"Ana he did that to you?" I nod and she laughs even more.

"I am so sorry I should of warned you he is very affectionate."

"You wouldn't say. Don't ever ask me to do that again with Elliot. But I have to admit my date tonight is very sexy. He is Elliot's baby brother and the same guy at our graduation."

"I promise not to let you pretend to be me unless its an emergency. Yeah of course its also your boss you know?"

"Excuse me what did you just say Kate?"

"I said Elliot's brother is Mr Christian Grey owner of GEH and Grey Agricultural." Oh shit this is bad. The up side he has never met me and I will have a mask on the entire evening so he wont know who I am. As soon as the evening is over I will go back to been his employee. Kate and I decide it will be fun to dress the same for this evening. We are standing next to each other and we cant even see the difference between us its so unreal. We both are wearing Royal blue silk floor length strap less gowns with 5 inch heals. Our hair is done in waves cascading down our backs. We have on silver masks that highlight our blue eyes. We are both collected by Christian's driver and taken to Mr and Mrs. Grey's house in Bellevue were the ball is being held and our dates await us. I can't wait to see the shock on there faces when we step out the car and they take us in.


	3. Chapter 3

Taylor POV

Fuck me. Luke and I are sent to collect the Boss and Elliot's dates. I am stunned when they walk out the door, its as if I am seeing double. I did not know that they are identical twins. I don't think Elliot and the boss know either. I look over at Luke and he is just as stunned. We are standing here watching them as they stand and chat to the door man.

"Luke am I seeing double or is this scene real?"

"Taylor this is so fucking weird. It is defiantly real but I cannot tell the difference between the two. This evening is going to be fun."

"Indeed it is." Now what to do? Do I just call them both ma'am because I don't know who is who. Or wait for them to give us there names. They both walk up to us and introduce themselves as Kate and Anastasia Steele. Thinking back now I might have fucked up by tracking the wrong sister down for the boss. Fuck but how was I suppose to know. I text the boss to inform him we are on the way to Bellevue. I decide to keep this little secret so we can see there stunned faces.

Christians POV

I am standing next to Elliot waiting for Taylor to open the doors. We both step back to give our dates space to exit the limo I sent as they both step out of the car both Elliot and I take in a very loud gasp of air causing our dates to both giggle. Fuck me. They are identical twins. Why the fuck did Taylor not warn me of this shit? I glance over to Elliot and by the look on his face he did not know either. Fuck taylor and Luke are both fucking avoiding looking at me. they fucking are going to get me later. But that static is back. Kate I think goes over to Elliot and takes his arm and turns to me.

"Mr Grey it's a pleasure to finally meet you. I'm Kate Steele and this is your date for the evening, Anastasia Steele my sister. Ana this is Christian Grey" I step forward and put on a huge smile because I finally realize what has happened. Taylor did not know they are twins and tracked the wrong person for me. It was not Kate I am attracted to but Anastasia. I take her hand and there it is again. She feels it to because she also gasped.

"Anastasia it's a pleasure to meet you. Shall we?" I point to the red carpet laid out before us.

"The pleasure is all mine Mr Grey. Yes indeed we shall."

"Please call me Christian."

"Christian it is." Maybe this night will not be to bad after all. I love the way my name sounds coming out of her mouth. That's when I realize Kate has introduced herself to me again. Why does she not remember I met her at the café? What the hell is going on? I need to solve this mystery.

Ana POV

The looks on there faces when we stepped out was priceless. He is even more gorgeous standing there waiting for me with a half mask on his face. We get introduced to each other there and I can see Elliot and Kate laughing while they walk off. I take Christian's arm and feel it again. It's the funniest thing. As we walk up the cameras go wild. I was not expecting this and I instantly go stiff. All my fears rush back to me. No body knows what happened to me 2 years ago and I intend to keep it that way. Christian notices my discomfort and puts a protective arm around me and steers me to the dining tent. Before we get there we are attacked by a very bubbly girl in a pink gown.

"Christian you came and you brought a date? She is so lovely. What's her name? Where did you meet her? Is she your girlfriends?" Wow what is this girl on and were can I get some? She is like super hyper.

"Mia slow down. What's with the hundred and one questions? Anastasia this is my baby sister Mia Grey. Mia this is my lovely date Anastasia Steele." We swop greetings and hugs and I can feel the dirty looks from her preppy friends standing to the side. What's up with that? They don't even know me.

"Ana take no notice of them they are jealous because you are so beautiful tonight." Christian wispers in my ear. How does he do that? Know what I am thinking. He thinks I am beautiful. Now I can't hide my blush. He know and smiles at me. He bends low against my ear again and I can feel the static building up.

"Ana you are blushing and it makes you look very cute and sexy." Oh the things this man can do to me. I need to breath and calm down before I embarrass myself even more.

Elliot's POV

When they stepped out of the limo I was stunned. I knew Kate had a sister but what she failed to inform me was that she is her identical sister. I could not tell the difference at first then I felt it when I stepped closer to her. The static surge that was there from the very beginning when I took Kate in my arms.

"Hey Elliot baby. How did you know it was me?"

"Hey baby. I could feel our charge between us. I missed you."

"I missed you to baby let's go in." We take some photo's for the press then go and get seated at the table. I introduce Kate to the family around the table and Christian does the same with Ana. They are looking at each other with total amazement. Maybe my Baby brother will fall in love like I have. How cool will it be for us to hook up with sisters. Sisters? Identical sisters? Then it hits me. Fuck me. I just realized that this afternoon when I kissed Kate at the coffee shop twice there was no charge between us which meant.

"Oh fuck me." Fuck that was not Kate it was Ana. I must have a complete look of shock on my face. I did not know I curse out loud.

"Elliot mid your language." Mom scolds.

"Sorry mom but."

"No but Elliot." I nod my head and turn to Ana.

"Ana." I call her because I need to appoligise to her for my fuck up. This is Kate's fault. What the hell was she thinking?

"Yes?"

"I am so sorry about this afternoon I did not know." By the blush on her face I am right. I see the shock on Christians face and he also realizes what went down.

"Elliot its ok. I blame Kate. She sent me. I was not expecting such a friendly greeting though."

"Kate what were you thinking?"

"Elliot I am so sorry. I was just trying to keep the peace I didn't think anything about it actually. I find it quit funny."

"Funny I had my tongue down your sisters throat twice and you think its funny." Everyone at the table gasps and glares at us. Shit now I caused it. I can also feel the dirty look I am getting from Christian. This shit is so funny but I have to keep a serious face. Trust my Kate to do something so crazy. The best part of this whole mess up is me being able to tease Christian now. I can see he hates the idea and I am going to have some fun with it for a long time.


	4. Chapter 4

Ana POV

I can hear the gasps and chatter around the table. Everybody heard Elliot's declaration about kissing me this afternoon and i cant hide the embarrassment. Elliot explains what happened and they all have a good laugh except for my date of course. He is not impressed with the whole ordeal. The supper went off ok but I needed the toilet. I can also feel that Christian is very tense next to me and he is not impressed about something. He leans in so only I can hear him.

"Ana you kissed my brother?" Finally we get to the root of the discomfort between us.

"Christian it was not like that. Kate asked me to do her a favor and I didn't expect Elliot to do that to me. I would never do that to my sister."

"I know you didn't do it intentionally. I still don't like it Ana. These feeling I am experiencing for you are all new to me. Ana if you have not noticed yet I am very attracted to you and I could also feel the static charge when we touched this evening. Because of that I put two and two together before Elliot said anything but I forgot about the kissing part." What has he being feeling for me? I know there is something between us when we are near each other but I didn't think he felt the same way about me. I know we just met but I want to try with him even if it for a short while.

"Anna would you become my girlfriend so we can see where this attraction takes us? I promise to take things slow, we will just go out to dinners and stuff to get to know each other better but I do not like the fact that you had your tongue in my brothers mouth but I will let it slide this time. You will not do it again, do I make myself clear? I know we have just met this evening but it just feels right." I am completely floored. He likes me and wants me but threatens me at the same time. What do I say? I am so confused. I want him to but this is so weird. I don't want to come across as desperate. Could I accept his proposal knowing he is my boss. I am so confused. I need to talk to him about all this, but first a quick trip to the bathroom.

"Christian I don't think this is a good idea. But let me think about it. Excuse me I will be back." I leave the table and a very stunned Christian still sitting there. I go into the bathroom and to freshen up and clear my head. As I was going to make my way back to the tent I am stopped by this women with a blond bob and a pink mask.

"Hello dear. It's so good to meet you. I am Elena, Christian's very good friend. And you are his date for the evening?" Who is this women because she is giving me the creeps?

"Uummm Yes. Anastasia Steele. It's nice to meet you to."

"Oh dear. I can tell you have no idea so let me fill you in on a little secret. You better enjoy your little blind date while you can because Christian does not do dates. He only got you to come tonight to please his parents. When the evening is over so will your date be." Who the hell does she think she is? I will show her how wrong she is.

"Actually Elena dear. Christian and I have just decided he wants to try to date me and i think you have just persuaded me to accept."

"Date" she squeaks out and I nod my head.

"Christian Grey does not do dating. He hires a submissive and beats the shit out of her then he fucks her brains out then dismisses her. You are next in line little girl. I had Christian in my bed from the age of 15 and he was a stud then he will be back between my sheets again very soon so don't get your hopes up little gold digging whore." And she walk off leaving me completely stunned and shocked. I can't go back to the tent now because I am finding it hard to catch my breath. So I walk around the house and plonk myself on the patio chairs and filter all the crap I just heard. He was molested as a young boy by an older women who is still his friend. He takes on the Dominating role to feel in control because of what happened to him as a boy. The pedophile is still after him which makes me even more angry and its weird because I feel the need to protect him. But he did say he wants to be my boyfriend and not my Dom. I will have to chat with him later. I get a fright at the sound of foot steps. When I turn around I am shocked into silence at the man standing there.

Jose POV

As I round the corner to get some time out and fresh air I see her again. Ana is sitting there staring at me. I can see her whole body has tensed up and I love it.

"Stay away from me Jose." Dam she is still angry with me.

"Ana dear. It's so nice to see you again. It's being such a long time." She still looks so stunning my heart rate had gotten faster. I must have her.

"Leave me the fuck alone. I am not your fucking dear. Jose I will not warn you again."

"But Ana we had so much fun last time don't you want it to happen again?"

"Fun, Fun? Is trying to rape a girl fun for you. You are one sick bastard now leave me the fuck alone." I could barely get the words out. My whole body was shaking with fear. This is the only person that can make me forget all my training because of my fear.

"You asked for it. You came to my apartment and was all sweet and shy and fucking sexy as hell. What was I suppose to do? You were asking for it. You were lucky I was a little unprepared for you that is why you got away but next time it will be different I promise you. I will have you and soon." I will start making plans for my beautiful Anastasia. She will be mine again no matter what I have to do to get her.


	5. Chapter 5

Christian POV

Ana has been gone way to long for my liking and I am getting fucking worried. Taylor and I have searched all over for her and can't seem to find her. As we go around the house I crash into Ana and we both fall to the ground. Taylor steps aside but I can feel that something is wrong. Ana is shaking and looks very pale. Immediately Taylor takes up a defensive stance to protect us and I hold her close to me. I can feel her entire body shaking and now I am furious. What the fuck happened?

"Ana I am so sorry are you ok?" I can tell she is not ok and something has happened. She is trembling. What the fuck?

"Fuck Ana talk to me please. What the fuck happened to you?" Still silence but then I see the creep and he is smiling at me. He must be one of the photographs here at the ball. What the fuck did he do to her? I make a move towards him for hurting my Ana and she and Taylor both stop me. I am seeing red.

"Christian please leave it alone. Let's please just go. He is not worth it. He is old news." Ana's voice calms me down but I still want to fuck him up. 'He is not worth it' what did he do? Old news? I glance at Taylor and he nods an understanding.

"Ana if he hurt you he is going to pay. What the fuck did he do to you?" Why the fuck wont she tell me? This is making me even more frustrated.

"No he didn't hurt me today. He is an old bad memory that I would like to forget again." I look over at Taylor and he looks like he to is ready to kill someone. I take her hand and we walk off. Before we get to the tent I spin her into my arms and kiss her as passionately as I can. Wow I have kissed hundreds of women but it has never felt like this before. When we pull apart I can still feel the tiny tingle on my lips. I can't help hut put my fingers to my mouth. This is one women I don't intend to let get away.

Ana POV

Oh shit I do not want this kiss to ever end. Wow this man has skill. He feels so good. When we pull apart I am breathless. I smile at him and he smiles back. This is such a perfect moment. He puts his fingers on his lips to savor our passion. My lips to are still tingling.

"Ana you have made my night. You will not regret this baby." As we are about to enter we are stopped by the blond bitch. I know she saw our hot kiss.

"Christian darling so good to see you again." I can feel his muscles tense next to me and I grip his arm tighter.

"Elena. What can I do for you?" Ok I like the way he is so formal with her. This makes me smile but then I see red when she grips his arm in a possessive way. So I try to get my hand free from Christians but he wont budge. He just glares down at me, then he kisses me so gently and slowly on the forehead and she gasps. Take that bitch I want to scream at her but i just smile.

"Elena I would like to introduce you to my girlfriend Anastasia. Ana this is a business partner and family friend Elena." Ok that was a bit formal but by his tone I can tell he is not intimate with this women anymore. And what the hell did he just call me?

"Girlfriend" She squeaks and he proudly says.

"Yes Girlfriend." She glares at me and I am beaming. She shocks me by saying.

"We will see how long this ridicules charade lasts for your little gold digger. You my dear are going to get what you deserve." Before either of us could react she spins around and disappears. I can see Christian wants to go after her but its just not worth it.

"Christian what the hell was that?"

"I have no idea but I will sort it out."

"By the way when did I agree to be your girlfriend?" I ask him with raised browns and a huge smile.

"Now please. That is if you will have me?" This makes me laugh. He can be so sweet sometimes.

"Yes Christian I will have you." This get me the most gorgeous smile I have ever seen.

"Lets go dance baby." I nod a yes and take his hand. He spins me around the dance floor like a pro. When the music slows down we tighten the grip around each other and we get lost in our own bubble and start to gently kiss in front of everyone. I totally forgot where we were.

Everyone's POV

**Taylor** – Oh shit the boss is defiantly falling for this young lady. Look at him on the dance floor. He has her protectively in his arms and is kissing her in from of a whole room of people. He never has ever brought a girl into public like this before let alone shown such affection. The boss's reaction to that creep outside was proof enough he cares for her. I have Welch working on the photographer Jose Rodriguez and have an eye on the bitch troll to. I have notified the rest of the security team to be on high alert. Elliot is enjoying his time as usual with Kate and I can see the joy on his face when he passes a glance at his baby brother. I can also see the fool is going to interfere with Christian. It's typical of Elliot to push Christians buttons. I guess he is the only one who can get anyway with it like kissing Ana when they went for coffee. i cant believe Kate sent her sister. that was a sneaky trick that backfired big time for her. It was hilarious when the boss figured out the truth. It's just one more thing for Elliot to tease Christian about.

**Elena** – Oh no this shit is not going to spoil my plans for Christian. He is mine and always will be. I don't know who this tramp thinks she is coming to try put her claws into Christian. Look at the fool acting like a fucking lost puppy in love. All dreamy-eyed and smiling. Kissing her in public like this it's disgusting. I overheard the conversation with Jose and Ana and I knew that's my next play. I approached him when the cost was clears and he has agreed to help me get Ana away from Christian. I have also sent Leila over to his house and told her to strip and wait for her master in his bedroom ready in the sub position by the door. Things are finally going to go as I planned them.

**Grace** – Wow my night has just got a whole lot better. When Elliot said Christian is bringing a date I did not expect this. My baby looks so in love it makes me so happy. He has been lonely and sad for far to long. This young woman is perfect for him. I will invite them for the family BBQ tomorrow. I am also trilled Elliot is settling down to. It's so weird that both my boys have fallen in love with sister who are identical. I could not tell the difference between the two of them and I don't know how they do. I can't wait to see them without their masks on. They must be very beautiful.

**Carrick** – To see my whole family here tonight is a blessing. My sons have beautiful women on their arms and I could not be more proud of them. Who would have ever thought Christian will find the one. All it took was Elliot interfering a bit and a blind date and Christian was hooked. They look so in love in each other. They are in each others arms on the dance floor and are not interested in the room of people staring at them. I remember the day I fell-head-over-heels in love with my Grace. It felt just as good as it does today. Our family is finally coming together.

**Elliot** – That Fucking Shit. Ana and my little bro are really getting it on here on the dance floor. If I don't break them up soon it might turn into something more than PG. I can tell he has fallen hard for Ana like I did with my Kate. I am so happy for him, he really deserves happiness. We dance closer to them then I make my move and swap Kate for Ana. I can tell I took them both by total surprise. When she realizes what has happened she starts giggling and I join her. Christian looks royally pissed off but he goes with the flow.

**Kate** – My sister has finally found herself a good man who is so into her, just like I have found with Elliot. It is just so weird that we have found brothers. I still cant believe it. They are in each others faces kissing on the dance floor and the entire crowd is staring at them, a few pictures were also taken and I know its going to be on the front page of every news paper in the state. Elliot made us swap partners and I was laughing at Christians comment to him.

"Elliot I am warning you to keep your lips to yourself this time bro." Making all of us laugh.

"Oh Christian it's going to be so hard but I will try my best." Typical Elliot always the joker.

**Christian** – I completely got lost in the moment and forgot where I was for a while. If it was not for Elliot's interfering who knows where this would have gone. When the song ends the sisters join hands and take off their masks. Elliot and I both gasp causing them to giggle and they turn on their heels and leave for the table. I knew they were twins but this is something else.

"Fuck bro this is going to take me a fucking long time to get used to." Elliot says.

"Tell me about it? This is so unreal. I knew they looked the same but seen them together like this is something else. I can't tell the difference between them unless I take Ana's hand then I fell the charge."

"Same goes for me when I takes Kate's hand." I got a solution I think. I will just buy Ana a charm bracelet to wear then I will be able to tell them apart because they love playing games with us by dressing the same. They seem to be also drawing everyones attention in the hall. its just unreal how identical they are.


	6. Chapter 6

Ana POV

Our men are so funny. When we took off our masks we could see the shock on their faces. I noticed how everyone was now staring at us as we made our way back to the table. We are so used to it by now it doesn't even bother us. We sat at the table in each others seats just to see if our men realize we have swapped. Not to mention the shocked look on the Grey's faces as they also stared at us. I know we are twins but we forget sometime how others react to us.

"Wow girls this is so weird. Tell me how do my sons tell you'll apart?" Grace asks and Christian answers. I didn't even realize they were right behind us.

"Well mom to tell you the truth. We cant by just looking at them. As you can see there is no way to tell who is who. One ting I can tell you now is that this young lady whose hand I have in mine is not Ana but Kate." We are stunned. I look over at Kate and she starts laughing.

"Christian you are correct, but how did you know the difference?" Kate asks.

"I didn't until I took your hand in mine and realized the attraction I feel when I take Ana's hand was not there. When I hold Ana's hand it makes my palm tingle." I am so impressed I give him a kiss on the cheek while beaming at him and the whole table is staring at us stunned. I don't think they have ever seen Christian act like this. We say our good byes and agree to meet back here tomorrow for the BBQ. Christian asks me if I want to come back to his place and I just shake my head yes. On the drive back I am so nervous. How do I tell a man like Christian Grey I am a virgin? He is so going to laugh at me. We get to Escala and as I walk into his apartment I am totally blown away at his home. This place is huge. I take the glass of wine he offers and just admire the place. We take a seat in the lounge and he starts kissing me. Shit I better stop this before it goes to far we have to talk first.

"Ana you taste so good I want you naked beneath me so badly. Please say yes?" Wow he does not waste time. I have never been talked to like that before and it is so sexy but we need to talk first. I am so nervous what will he think of me? Will he laugh and send me away?

"Christian wait. As much as I want this with you to, we need to talk first." He looks at me with a raised brow and then says.

"Ok what do you want to talk about?"

"Everything and Elena." I can see his jaw tighten by the mention of her name and he excuses himself to go to the bathroom first. What is he afraid of? Is he sacred that if I find out about his past I will not want him? Well he is wrong. I find him very irresistible and I know what she has done to him. There is nothing that will make me leave him now.

Elliot POV

This was the best function I have ever attended. I have the love of my life on my arm and my family are all happy. It was a weird feeling meeting Kate's sister again but I got over it. I still felt bad for the kisses I planted on her at the coffee shop twice. I have Kate to blame for that and she is not going to live that one down. I guess that will always give me something to tease my baby brother about. Tonight Kate and I decided to stay at Bellevue by my folks house. Tomorrow is our family BBQ and I intend to propos to Kate. Mom is helping me to set up the boat house so it will be perfect for my proposals. Shit I know I forgot to do something. Fuck now I remember and feel like a fool. I pull out my phone. It rings a few times then he answers.

"Hello."

"Good evening sir. This is Elliot Grey. Kate's friend." Shit why did I say a friend. I am such an idiot.

"Yes Elliot. I know who you are and am not sure the word friend applies to you son." Fuck me. He knows. I am so nervous but how the hell does he know?

"Sir I was calling to ask for your blessing. I want to ask Kate to be my wife but needed you're blessing first sir. I really love her with my everything and promise to love and look after her till my last breath sir."

"Calm down Elliot. Take a deep breath before you pass out from not breathing. If you love my daughter the way you say you do and you promise to look after her then you have my blessing. But I warn you son if my baby so much as cry's because of you, well you will be sorry."

"Thank you sir. I promise to look after her. Please don't say anything to her I want to surprise her tomorrow."

"No problem Elliot. Goodbye."

"Good bye sir and thank you again." I hang up the phone and take a huge calming breath. Wow that was fucking intense. I have never been so nervous before in my fucking life. I cant believe my hands are actually shaking. Now all I need to do is persuade Kate to marry me. That should be a breeze. I am Elliot fucking Grey after all.

Kate POV

The Grey family are so cool. I always have fun hanging around with them. Today was the first time I met the famous Christian Grey. He seems a bit intense but my sister does not seem to care. She has fallen for him hard and fast just like I knew Ana would. Elliot excused himself to make a call and I wondered who he needs to talk to? He seems so different now like he is nervous about something. I need to get to the bottom of this and soon. My nerves can't take any more of this.

"Elliot baby is everything ok?"

"Of course I am baby. Why would you ask me that?"

"You just seem so off. Like something is bugging you."

"No I am good. I love you so much."

"I love you to." I decide to rather leave it like that for now as I don't want to spoil a perfect evening. If something is wrong I know he will come and talk to me about it. I remember to text Ana to pack me some cloths and my red bikini for the BBQ. Tomorrow is going to be a blast. I enjoy spending time with the Grey's and my sister. I am so trilled we have found brothers to love now we will be spending most of our time together. I could not have asked for anything more perfect.


	7. Chapter 7

Christian POV

Fuck what does Ana know about me? If I am honest with her she will leave me and I can't afford that to happen. I had to get away to clear my head. As I enter my room I am stopped dead in my tracks by the sight of my ex-sub in her panties kneeling by my bedroom door. She had her hands bound behind her back, a ball gag in her mouth and nipple clamps on. Now it all makes fucking sense. I am fucking furious. This is Elena's way of trying to scare off Ana and show me I need this. She might actually succeed this time. How do I protect Ana from this? Fuck.

"Taylor" I scream and he and Ana both come running and stops dead in their tracks at the sight I have just witnessed. Oh shit. I should have seen that one coming. I didn't count on Ana following Taylor.

"Taylor I want this removed from my apartment now. Get her presentable and I want a word with her before she leaves. I don't know how the fuck she got in here in the first place. All security codes need to be changed. One more thing get me a contractor in to sort out upstairs for me. I am done with all this shit." I can't help the rising anger in my voice and he can tell how pissed off I am.

"Yes sir." He knows what I am talking about without me saying the words. He removes Leila from my room and makes her get dressed and takes her into the sitting room to wait for me. The whole time Ana is standing there looking everywhere but at me. I know I have now scared her away for good? Elena is going to get what she wants after all.

"Christian what was that. Is she yours? Is that what you really want, because I will understand if you do and I will go? I will have no hard feelings I promise." The tremor in her sweet voice makes my chest contract and i hate seen her sad.

"No, no Ana she is not. I have not had a sub for the past year now and never want one again. I have you and that is all I need. I don't ever want you to go. Please you have to understand me?" She nods at me but I can see she has more questions.

"Then why is she in your room?" Good question but I think I know why.

"Ana I think Elena sent her here to scare you away. She also thinks if I see Leila like this I will want a sub again. She is playing games with us hoping you will run away and she can have me again."Now is the time I have to be totally honest with her or I will lose her. The look on her face tells me she is so ready to take on the world. She squares her shoulders and lifts her chin and says.

"Not going to happen baby. You are mine and I am prepared to fight for you." Fuck this incredible women wants to fight for me. I am blown away by the debt of my feelings for her. Not even my fucking whore of a mother fought for me. Nobody had stated such a declaration for me. Wow I am the luckiest fucking bastard alive. The fact that she does not question me being an ex-Dom makes me wonder what all she knows about me.

"Baby you have me. There is no need to fight. I am all yours, now let's go and sort this shit out." I am still furious at Elena for breaking my trust and betraying me like this. I will sort her out tomorrow.

Ana POV

I almost ran to the hills never to return. I have not seen something so scary in my life but on the other hand it was so sexy. I could actually picture myself waiting like that for Christian to take me at his will. Hell no, what has gotten into me? I need a clear my head to sort this shit out. We walk into the lounge and she is standing with her head bowed. Then she speaks in a tiny voice.

"Master she does not look like us." What does that mean? Does all his subs have blond hair I wonder?

"And what is your point Leila?" Christian bites out in a loud growl.

"All masters subs are blonde sir this one has darker hair sir." Oh wow I see she thinks I am a sub. I walk up to Christian and snuggle into his side and he puts his arms around me so I gently. I place my open palm protectively on his broad chest to say he is mine. I know what I am doing and I can see the shock on her face when he kisses the top of my head.

"Ana is not my sub Leila and she never will be. I am done with that life style. She is my girlfriend. I wanted more and so does she. Now can you please leave us alone and never contact me again or I will call the cops and have you charged with breaking in and entering."

"Yes, sir but mistress said you asked for me to come here sir." I knew it was Elena who set this up.

"Well, she lied to you I have moved on with my life and am very happy and I suggest you do the same." I am shocked that Christian is so cold towards her. It just shows me what emotionless relationships he has had all these years because of what that vile woman has done to him. Taylor escorts her out and we settle on his bed to just chat.

Christian opens up to me and tells me all about his birth mom and the pimp. He tells me about Elena and how she helped him even though I don't see it that way. I am so sad for him that he had gone through so much heart ache. I tell him how we were dumped as babies and dad found us and adopted us. I also let him in on my sexual experience and he seems chuffed that no other man had touched me. It actually make me laugh. As he puts it.

"Ana you will only be mine." We talk about my job and he is completely shocked that I work for him. I honestly thought he knew.

"Christian that is one of the reasons I didn't want to get into a relationship with you."

"Ana are you by ay chance the scientist they call GreySteele?" That makes me laugh.

"Yup that's me. I got the name because my manager felt I have come into the company and taken over so that is why the `Grey and because I am still me they added the Steele so that's how I got the nickname GreySteele."

"I like it, it represents both of us. Your job will not be affected by us dating. My second in charge Ros will handle all transactions between you'll, so there is no company talk between us. Not that I care what people think."

"Well thank you Christian that will definitely help out."

"To tell you the truth, I have heard about all the wonderful inventions you have tried to master, management is very impressed with you and feel you have really allowed the company to rise."

"I didn't know all this. Thanks you."

Christian POV

For the past month the chat in and around the office has been about this GreySteele person and how wonderful they are and what great work they have done. I didn't know who they were talking about. I have overheard quit a number of men commenting on her fine ass and wonderful breasts and how they will love to have her between the sheets. Now that I know its my women they were discussing I am furious. I need to set the records straight so everyone knows she is mine.

"Ana you still have not told me what the involvement is with that Jose character." I can immediately feel her whole body tenses from this one question. What the fuck did he do to her? She takes a deep breath then asks if we can talk with Taylor to so she don't have to repeat herself. Now I am concerned. We walk out together and go into Taylors office and he is looking at me with the what the fuck do you want now look. I almost want to laugh at him because he is the only employee of mine that can get away with that shit.

"Taylor Ms. Steele wants to talk to both of us about who this Jose guy is." He nods to me but I have a feeling he knows already because his hand immediately moves over a brown folder on his desk and I know that is the info we wanted. I decide to rather let her tell her side of the story first. She takes a big shaky breath and starts.

"I was 2 years into university when we went on a school trip to Texas. We went for a month on an agricultural expedition. Jose was there with the class as the school photographer. I don't drink much but on the second day everyone went out for drinks so I went with. That night he must have spiked my drink but luckily for me I didn't drink it all. I was a little out of it and I don't know how I ended up in his hotel room. He tried to kiss me and I pushed him away and said I do not see him like that. I could tell he was starting to get angry. He tried again and I refused so he started to beat me up and rip my clothes off." She is so wound up she has to stop and catch her breath. Fuck this is getting too much for me. I could not take the distance between us so I took her into his lap and she snuggled into me. I held onto her for a bit and then she carried on with the story.

"I don't know how long he beat me up but I was to week to defend myself. I remember waking up in the hospital with a broken arm, leg and a fractured skull. I remembered everything that happened but before I could talk to the nurse his father Mr. Jose Senior came in and showed me all our adoption papers and Ray's pension forms from the army. I didn't understand at first but he soon explained that if I report this to the police he will make sure Ray looses everything and he will make sure Kate and I lose our scholarships. I could not allow that to happen to my family so they went with the plot they made up. The story was that Jose and I were in a car accident and that is how I ended up like that. I didn't even know that they had actually set up the accident scene to make it look real. Ray helped me recover and the Rodriguez paid for all my medical bills. So that is how I met Jose and why I didn't want him near me." I am so fucking furious at everything that fucking family has put my Ana through. My Ana? Fuck yes. I know we have just met but I can't lie to myself and say what she went through does not affect me. Something in me changed the minute I held her hand and I know my life is never going to be the same. I have become very attached to Ana and don't intend to ever let her go. Her problems are now mine. I am going to protect her at all costs.


	8. Chapter 8

Taylor POV

This whole fucking night has been something out of this world. From wonderful balls, to crazy women bound and gagged, to plots that run so deep its crazy. I honestly thought this fucking night was finally ver for the boss and Ana. Listening to her talk makes me so fucking angry. Fuck me that is not what I expected when she said she wanted to talk. I am furious that I let that fucker off with just a warning earlier tonight. Yes I saw the file of the accident and they were very bad. To me it looked legit but it goes to show money can make most bad things go away. But now hearing that it was that little punks fist that done that to her is another story all together. I just feel so protective of this little lady like she is my daughter. I guess its something to do with her dad been in the service like me. We care for our own. I can see the boss is trying to keep his cool but struggling to do that. I have a construction crew due to arrive here in an hours time to dismantle the boss' playroom. He has also instructed me to have it turned into a state of the art lab for Ana. I will now have to pull up a file for the punks father to see what other cover-ups he has done for his bastard son.

Christian POV

I want to fucking kill him for what he done to her. I need to control my temper so I don't scare her off. I notice Taylor is also as angry as me and trying to control his anger.

"Ana why did Ray not do something?" The look on her face says it all.

"No body knew Christian. They all thought I was in a car crash. That is where the ambulance found me and Jose. They had placed us in the car to make it look like an accident. So how was I going to fight and say it was lie? I also had my family to think of. I had to look after my dad and Kate. I have proof of my own but don't intend to use it. I kept it there just as insurance."

"Ana what do you have?" Fuck I hope what she has will help us get this fucker? She gets up and walks over to Taylor and leans over him to my horror. I hate seen her so close to him. I can see the alarm on his face to. She types onto his computer a few times and two videos pop up. One is Jose telling Ana in detail how he made every punch and kick count and how he enjoyed running his hands and lips over her body while she lay there out cold. I couldn't take it again and I had to hurl into the nearest trash can. The second video was of the bastards father threatening Ana in the hospital and making his case, it is amazing she has the whole thing on video.

"Ana how the fuck did you get all this?"

"Well, I knew they were a powerful family and no one would believe me. So when they were in the room I recorded it on my cell phone that I think one of the nurses must have left for me. I knew I had to do something. So I just kept it ever since just incase they didn't keep to their word about leaving my family alone." Shit that was brilliant. I am so impressed with this brave women of mine. I take a look at the file Taylor has and almost lose more of my supper. It was of a younger Ana all blue and black in a hospital bed. My heart broke looking at he like that. It's going to take me a while to get those fucking images out of my head.

"Ana are you talking about the same Rodriguez family who own the biggest shipping company in USA?" She nods to me a yes and I know what I need to do. Taylor knows to because he gives me the same look. Over the years I have bought huge amounts of shares into their company in hopes of buying them out and turning it into Grey Shipping. I will wait a while longer then make my move. Those fucker's are going down for what they done to my Ana. Firstly I have to convince Elena to sell me her shares in the shipping company by doing that I will have controlling interests. Then when I have what I need from her I will bury her salons and bankrupt her. No body messes with whats mine.

"Ana from this day on I promise you are going to be safe with me. I will not allow anyone to harm you."

"Thank you Christian but I am not all that defenseless. I do have martial arts training. It was the drugs that made me defenseless. If you would like a demonstration I can take you down to the gym now." At least this breaks all the tension and we all have a good laugh. When I glance at the clock I realize its 2 in the morning and Ana has a very busy morning before we go to the BBQ. We curl up together in my bed in each others arms and fall off to sleep almost immediately. It is comforting for me to have a women in my bed for the first time in my adult life and I fall into a blissful sleep.

Taylor POV

The boss and Ana have gone to bed and I am busy supervising the construction crew I brought in. I had them all sign the proper paperwork to protect the boss and now the room is empty and repainted. Later today the decorating crew will be in here setting up the lab. I know this is the boss's way of trying to get Ana to stay around the penthouse more. I honestly thought the boss was going to bite my head off when Ana leaned over me to get access to my computer. She is one smart women to have thought to record all that. I am just grateful they didn't see her doing it. I know the boss is going to do everything in his power to destroy that family.


	9. Chapter 9

Ana POV

I got up very early and had Taylor drop me at home so I can prepare for my demonstration for tomorrow at GEH. I asked him to tell Christian I will meet them at his parents house when I have completed my work. I pack my bag for the afternoon remembering my bikini and towel and Kate's bag. I decided to wear a black linen casual pants with a tank top and casual sandals. I was so caught up in my research I didn't hear the knocking at the front door. I almost jumped out of my skin when I noticed the huge shadow in my doorway.

Christian POV

I was very disappointed to find my bed empty when I got up. I must admit though it was great having a peaceful sleep with no nightmares. I smiled at the note on my bathroom mirror that read.

_To My Christian_

_I am thinking of you to._

_Your Ana_

This put a huge smile on my face especially he lovely red lips she planted on the paper. As I walk out I am stopped in my tracks at the sight of Elena sitting at my breakfast bar. I have to play this cool and get her on my side. I need to get her to sell her shares to me. My lawyers have already drawing up the papers for the purchase of her shares and the liquidation of the salons but one thing at a time. Everything I want I will get in due time.

Elena POV

I came over to Christian this morning to try to reason with him. He cannot allow that low life whore to take over what I have created. I am almost positive I can still influence him and show him who is Dom. Here he comes. Let the games begin.

"Christian darling it's so good to see you."

"Elena what brings you by? Would you like to join me for breakfast?" There it begins, he is already happy to please me. And I can see he has sent that tramp home.

"Of course I would love that Christian."

"Gail please prepare two omelets and coffee for me and tea for Ms. Lincoln." We eat breakfast and he seems to be seeing things my way and I am so trilled. I knew there was no match against my skills I am the greatest Dom here. He hands me an envelope and I raise a brow. What is he up to?

"Don't look so worried. I am trying to expand and felt it was the right time for me to buy the shares back for Rodriguez shipping this way it allows us to expand our beauty salons." Yes this was the perfect time for me to show up. My little pet is doing exactly as I need. I saw another salon I wanted to buy already now I can. I was going to ask him for the money but this is a better plan. I sign all the documents and kiss Christian on the cheek to seal the deal.

"Don't you want to read the documents first? Maybe run them by your lawyer first?"

"No I am good thank you. I know what I am doing Christian. I have run my business a long time now." That is when my world comes crashing down right in front of me. I made the biggest mistake of my life.

Christian POV

I pass Taylor the papers and instructs him to send it to the lawyer immediately. Now that I have full controlling interest I don't need Elena anymore. She thinks she has had the upper hand this entire time. I laugh to myself at my victory.

"So Elena please tell me why you sent Leila into my home and bedroom naked to try to seduce me when I told you I had Ana? That was very disrespectful to my girlfriend and our home." I can see the shock register on her face when I said our home.

"Christian I didn't think it was a bad idea at the time. I wanted to remind you what you are missing. She can't satisfy your needs and she is not like your regular taste. I could be your sub again if you want that." What the fuck does she think I am insane?

"You mean blonde like you so I always have that memory of you? That was your angle all along. You have used me all along and I considered you a loyal friend. You make me physically sick."

"Christian, do not do this. I am your loyal friend that is why I am here. A guy named Jose approached me yesterday and said he was planning to take Ana away and never bring her back. I came right over to tell you."

"Yeah right and I must believe you don't want to work with him to get rid of Ana."

"I don't Christian. Please believe me. Please?"

"Elena you are lying. My men over heard you tell him you will distract me while he makes his move." And that's when my blood runs cold.

"Oh fuck Elena this is the fucken distraction? Isn't it? You have set this up all along." I call Taylor and informed him what is going on. He escorts the bitch out and then I tried to call Ana 5 times and she was not answering. I got Taylor to trace her and it showed she is at home. Now I am getting worried. We go over to her place immediately, probably breaking every speed law around. We knocked till our knuckles were sore. I could not take it anymore I used all my strength and kicked the door in. Taylor, with his gun drawn cased the place and said all it clear and Ana is in her room working. The wave of relief that washed over me when I saw her was unbelievable.

Ana POV

He is staring at me like something is wrong. His breathing is labored but he also looks furious. i wonder what the hell is going on?

"Ana, why the fuck did you not answer your phone or your door?"

"Christian I was working I did not hear the phone or the door. Why are you so wound up?" Something has happened for him to react like this.

"Elena showed up at the apartment to distract me so Jose could come over here to kidnap you. We got here just in time to scare him off." What the fuck? I knew they hated me but to go to that extreme is madness. I didn't even realize I was shaking until Christian scooped me into his arms.

"I'm sorry baby for scarring you. But when you didn't answer me my worst fears all surfaced and I thought something happened to you. I thought they took you away from me."

Christian POV

I called Elliot on his phone. It rang 4 times then he picked up.

"Hey Bro."

"Elliot I need you to keep Kate with you at all times. Do not allow her back at their apartment till the situation is resolved."

"Christian slow down. What is going on?"

"There is a treat against Ana's life and I fear the attacker may get confused and take Kate instead so I need you to keep her safe. I am going to assign my security Ryan to her till all this is resolved."

"Ok now I understand. Ok she will stay with me here till all this is straightened out. We will just come past for the rest of her stuff today."

"Thank you for understanding Elliot. I am going to take Ana back to Escala to stay with me till all this is over. I will see you later by moms." And I hang up.

"Christian I can't just move in with you. We barley are dating a day now."

"Ana you do not have a choice. It is safer for you and Kate this way."

"How is me living with you safer for Kate?"

"Because they will kidnap her to use against you. Or they may mistake her for you. So we need to keep you both safe till we catch Jose. Do you want your sister to be harmed?" I know this is a low blow but I need her to understand how important this is. I can see the horror on her face and I know I have won this round.

"Of course not Christian. Ok I will pack my stuff."

"Thank you baby. I don't know what I will do if you were hurt."

Ana POV

Christian has a good point and I do not want anything to happen to my sister. She is my life. I don't have a choice but to move into his penthouse. I was terrified to hear about Jose's plan to have me kidnapped. I don't ever want to face that family again.

"Fine but let me pack the stuff I need then we can go back to your place. But this is only temporally."

"Yes till the treat against you is over. I can't allow anything to happen to you Ana." He takes me into his arms and it feels so right. We walk out of my room and I am shocked to see a repair man fixing my door. I give Christian a quizzical look and he just shrugs and says.

"You were not answering and I thought you were in danger." I can't help but giggle at him. He can be so cute at times. I pack my room up and send it to my truck. I pass my truck keys to Taylor and my bike keys to Luke so they can take them back to Escala for me. Luke seems trilled to get the bike keys and I laugh.

"Luke, Christian will have to buy a few of those for when the security is tailing me." I say knowing how this is going to go down with Christian.

"I agree with you Ms. Steele I will see what Taylor thinks of it. You have a beauty here."

"Thank you Luke." I glance over at Christian and he seems to be pissed off at something.

"Ana stop flirting with the staff." Oh my word. I can't believe this man.

"Christian I can't believe you said that. I was not flirting with him. I was mealy talking about the security measures needed when I am on my bike."

"No fucking way will you getting on that death trap." And there it starts. I am not going o be bullied by this man.

"Christian if you are going to be like this now there is no way I am moving into your apartment. I will not allow you to run my life for me. If you don't change your attitude I will move in with Kate and Elliot."

"Ana that is not a safe mode of transportation."

"But its mine and dad bought it as a graduation gift for me."

"Fine ok but I need to buy a few more for my security to follow you closely."

"Fine let's go please before we late." I knew I will win this round and boy are the security team smiling.

"Ok baby. Lets go." We leave to go back to the penthouse then we will leave for the BBQ. Maybe I will go to the BBQ on my bike. I have not driven it in a while.


	10. Chapter 10

Taylor

That was a fucken close call. I thought the boss was going to expire on the trip over. Luckily all is ok and we are on our way back to Escala. To be honest I was terrified that we will not get there in time. She can't keep taking anymore chances like this. I must admit that this truck is a beauty to drive. The boss is one lucky son of a bitch. Last night the boss made me bring in a clean up crew and we dismantled the playroom. It was such a good feeling to destroy that place up. They re-painted it for Ana and set up a state of the art lab for her. She is going to be so impressed. I have put in the last box in there when they walk in hand in hand looking so happy.

"Taylor is all arranged?"

"Yes sir we will leave in 10 minutes to Bellevue."

"Ok we will be ready." Then the shit hit's the fan when the little woman speaks up.

"Christian I want to go to Bellevue on my bike. I have not ridden in so long."

"Excuse me? Your bike? What bike may this be?"

"The one Luke drove over for me from my apartment. I have not had time to enjoy it and this would be the perfect time." Oh shit the boss is going to fuck this up. I can just see it. I make a quick decision that could get my ass chewed by the boss.

"Sir. I need you in my office now. Let Ms. Steele explore the new space here and I will brief you on the latest." He scowl's at me because I have never interrupted him before nor have I ever demanded his time. But he nods and follows me to my office.

"Taylor what the fuck was that?" He screams at me.

"Sir with all due respect. That was me saving your ass from a full-blown argument."

"What do you mean?" He is now trying to work out what I am doing and I want to laugh. He is so fucken clueless.

"Sir Ana is a very strong-willed independent young women. For you to tell her she can't do something will automatically force her to prove to you that she will do the total opposite. She will do it to prove a point to you sir. You were going to order her to never ride her bike again which would have been the biggest mistake of the day sir." I can see the wheels in his head turn and he smiles at me. The bastard.

"Taylor you are one smart man. Now I see why I keep you around. What do you suggest I do?" Oh so now he wants my opinion.

"Put her on a guilt trip sir. Tell her you will be so worried about her and you need to have her close to you. Tell her the security will not be able to tail her on the bike and she will be an easy target and if they get to her they will use her to threaten you and Kate sir. Tell her she will also be putting the security's lives at risk."

"Taylor you are brilliant. I owe you one."

Ana POV

I knew what Taylor was doing by getting Christian to leave. He was making him calm down about my bike. Anyway I am in my element with this beautiful lab my baby has created for me. It's absolutely beautiful. Christian came back and we decided for security reasons I will only use my truck but I had a plan up my sleeve.

"I will make a deal with you Christian."

"Do I want to hear this deal?" That makes me laugh.

"Can you and I go to the race track one of the days and ride? I will take my bike on the truck and you can rent a race car. We can have some fun together. This way we are in a controlled environment and the security will be there and they will be safe." I can see he is thinking about it then he smiles and says.

"That's a brilliant idea baby. I will get Taylor to set it up for us. Maybe we can make it a double date with Kate and Elliot."

"Yes, that would be fabulous."

"Baby thank you for this beautiful lab it's the greatest thing anyone has done for me."

"You welcome Ana. As long you are not stuck in here all the time and actually spend some time with me."

"Of course I will." And we both laugh. We pack the SUV and head to his parents house. We arrive at Bellevue and Christian takes my hand and leads me to the house. Before we even got to the door it was flung opened and there stood Grace.

"Hello darlings you'll made it." She gives me a hug and kisses Christian on his cheek.

"Hi mom it's actually good to be here." We walk in and Grace informs us the others are in the back yard swimming. Just then Kate comes in and scoops me away into Elliot's childhood bedroom. I wonder what all this is about? She has definitely got something to tell me.


	11. Chapter 11

Kate POV

I have being waiting for ages for Ana to come over. I am almost bursting. Why the hell am I always in the dark on things?

"Ana finally you got here. What the hell is going on? Elliot wont say a word. I am freaking out."

"Kate chill. Slow down and one question at a time. Firstly there was a business deal that went a bit wrong for Christian and now the person he was partners with has turned into like a sicko stalker. So Christian is afraid they will use me as blackmail towards him and since we are identical they might take you thinking it's me." I can see the horror on her face.

"Ana now it all makes sense. Oh my goodness. No wonder Christian has hired me my own personal security. I am so sorry Ana. I wont mention any of this tonight. Lets change and go have fun."

"I agree with you. Let's go."

Grace POV

I don't know what all the stress was about, but I can tell something is up. The boys are in the pool talking about something serious. And the women are upstairs changing. These two women are just so adorable. Just then they both step onto the patio in their black bikini's and I am stunned. There is no way in hell my boys are going to know the difference. I can see the stunned look on Carrick's face and I know he is thinking the same thing.

"Kids don't disappear now because we are going to be having lunch in 10 minutes."

"Yes mum." They both say. I walk over to Carrick and he is just as happy as me.

"Carrick I can't get over how happy our boys are."

"It's so unreal. They are on cloud nine. You can see and feel the love. I am so proud of them. Grace you better go greet our other guest at the door."

"Yes, Dear I agree. Oh its just Elena popping in for lunch."

Elliot POV

Fuck, all the things Christian has told me was making me feel terrible. I can't believe someone would have beat Ana up like that. I told him I want to propose to Kate and he was genuinely happy for me. I think he is going to follow soon because Christian Grey is one impatient man. When he wants something he wants it today. As I glance up my breath catches in my throat at the sight before me. There standing on the patio with mum and dad are the two most beautiful sexy women. The funny thing is I can't even tell the difference between them. But then when I get closer their eyes give them away I knew it was Ana I had in my arms. We walk away from the house and go and stand near the docks to chat. Ana glances up and her whole body goes stiff.

"Ana what's wrong? Are you ok?" I follow her line of sight and Oh fuck what has mum done? There standing with a shit eating grin is the bitch Elena. Why the fuck would she show up after the shit that went down this morning?

"Ana don't stress about this. You are safe with us. We will not allow anything to happen to you and Taylor and his men are close by."

"I know Elliot it's just she rubs me up the wrong way. Is it rude of me to admit I hate the women with everything in me? I know that sounds harsh but when she took the steps to endanger the people I cared for she made the worst mistake."

"You are one bad ass Ana Steele and no it's not rude because I will have to agree with you. She is a sick women that needs to be dealt with soon. I don't even want her near mum and dad but how do we tell them without making them targets of Elena's rage and revealing what she had done to Christian?"

Christian POV

At least Elliot understands what is going on now so they can stop second guessing me all the time. As I glance up I am stunned at the two angles standing next to mum and dad. They are a sight to see in there little black bikinis.

"Elliot we are two lucky bastards to snag us such magnificent women."

"That's one thing I agree with bro. We are definitely lucky bastards." This makes the girls giggle and even that sounds the same. I step out the pool and go up to them. Fuck Ana is killing me I need to have her under me and soon. I have never had to wait for a women before but I can tell it's so going to be worth it. I better control myself before I embarrass myself. I know they are testing us by not coming to us. I can see dad and mom are also watching waiting to see what we do. So instead we stop at the bottom of the steps and put our sexy panty dropping smiles on and put one hand out to them.

Ana POV

This is absolutely hilarious. When Christian stepped out of that water my body immediately responded to the sight of his body all wet and sexy. Fuck. Why have I waited so long? Today is the day I am going to be going to bed with this man. Darn I almost buckle when they stand at the bottom of the stairs and smile at us. Wow what women will ever be able to resist a smile like that. They are waiting for us to go to them because they don't know who is who so I step off the stairs and go into Elliot's arms and he kisses me on the cheek then whispers in my ear while we walk towards the docks.

"Hey baby girl is my brother treating you right?"

"Hey Elliot he is the perfect gentleman. How are things with you?"

"It's wonderful, Kate is the love of my life."

Kate POV

Being here with Elliot's family makes me sad because I wonder how on earth could my mother throw us away like that. Here is a wonderful couple who adopted 3 kids and loves them with their all. I am blessed to be accepted into this family with open arms. I have come to love them as my own family. Our men are looking as sexy as ever. It should be illegal to look so hot. I see what Ana is doing so I step down and take Christians hand and he kisses me on the cheek as well and we walk to the other side of the pool to chat.

Taylor POV

I am standing at the boathouse very amused with what has just happened. Ana has gone to Elliot and Kate to Christian. They are putting them to the test. If it was not for the look on Ana's face when Christian came out the pool I would have never known the difference either. She just has his look of need on her face when she looks at him. It is absolutely adorable. Fuck and now my day just got a lot more interesting. Why the fuck did Grace have to invite the bitch for lunch? I just hope the boss can keep his cool or the shit is going to hit the fan. I heard him explain everything to Elliot and I am happy with that. The more Elliot knows the better he can protect Kate. I feel just as protective towards Kate as I do Ana. I don't ever want anything bad to happen to either of them.

Luke POV

I am standing here watching the show going on. If I was one of the Grey brothers there would be no way I would let my lady walk around looking so sexy. It is so unreal how they look the same. Not a single thing to tell them apart. Ok maybe there is one. The look on Ana's face when she looks at the boss. Her eyes shine when she glances at him. I have been hired by Taylor to guard Ms. Ana Steele and I can tell its going to be a challenge.

I just got word there is a treat on the property so we are all on high alert. We can't throw the bitch off the property because somehow she is Mrs. Grace Grey's best friend and Christians ex business partner. The fuck up here is Grey did not tell his parents about the treats so we have to just wait and see. I am standing near the dock with Elliot and I think Ana and Taylor and Ryan is near the pool with the boss and Kate.


	12. Chapter 12

Christian POV

What the fuck is this bitch doing here. Mum should have told me she was invited to lunch before I brought my Ana here. I glance over towards the docks and am happy to see Elliot has her distracted. Fuck this women has balls she is strolling towards me.

"Christian darling so good to see you again." She has on the most fake smile I have ever seen. I have to play nice for moms sake but I don't have to like it.

"Elena what the hell are you doing her?" I ask is a hushed voice so mum can't here. And the bitch acts like I didn't even talk.

"Oh Ana darling we meet again. I'm surprised Christian still has you around. I would of figured he would be done with you after one night." I am so pleased Kate has caught on and is playing this foolish game. She smiles at me then leans in and kisses me on my cheek as a sign to me that she gets it.

"Elena dear its nice to have you here to crash a lovely family lunch, but I guess when you don't have family of your own to be with you might as well hang with the enemy. I must say you have guts showing your face here after what you were planning to happen to me."

"Oh Ana you have no idea but mark my words you are a little gold digging whore that's going to get what she deserves and when Christian finally tires of your worthless ass he will be coming back to me." And the bitch turns around and walks back to mum.

"Kate are you ok?"

"Fuck Christian when Ana told me she was crazy she was been kind. This women it beyond that. How do you stand it?"

"To tell you the truth she was never like this. It's since I have met Ana all this has started. My biggest concern now is keeping Ana and you safe at all costs. So I want you to promise me you will not go anywhere without your security."

"After that little episode, I will promise you that i will keep him with me. She is one sick puppy." Now what do I do? I know Ana is not going to want to share the same table as Elena. I have to get rid of her. I send Kate to Elliot and go to the patio.

"Elena can I have a word with you in private please?" She smiles at me because this is exactly what she wanted. She thinks she is going to wind Ana up by playing on her insecurities. We walk far enough that nobody can hear us but Taylor.

"What the fuck are you playing at Elena?"

"Christian I have no idea what you are talking about?"

"Oh Elena I though you were smarter than this but I guess I was wrong. You want the gloves to come off that's exactly what you going to get."

"Christian calm down I only came because Grace begged me to. I did not come to cause trouble."

"I warned you to stay away from Ana but you deliberately ignored me. Another thing if you ever fucking call the love of my life a gold digging whore again I will destroy you. Do I make myself fucking clear. "

" Wow wait up. What do you mean the love of your life? Are you fucking joking with me? You only met the bitch yesterday and you want to tell me you in love with her. That is bull shit. She is only with you for your money Christian can you not see that? The other thing is she can not satisfy your needs as a Dom." Wait a fucking minute is this women for real? Did I not just warn her not to mess with my Ana? How dare she speak about all this shit when we are by my mothers house. I get into full Dom mode and I can immediately see her shrink into herself.

"Fuck Elena. I warned you not to fucking mess with me. I am done with your shit." I take out my phone and on the second ring she picks up.

"Hi boss what can I do for you?"

"Ros I want you to liquidate all Eslava salons by the end of today." The look on Elena's face is price less. She was warned not to mess with me.

"Yes, Ros you heard right. I want the bitch bankrupt and fast." I hang up the phone just in time to see the bitch crumble before me.

"Christian I am sorry. Please don't do this. I will back off and leave you and Ana alone."

"No Elena you will not because this is the third time you are doing this. Now leave us the fuck alone." I walk off and leave her standing there looking like a lost dog. I take my baby in my arms and it makes me feel so much better.

"Christian baby are you ok?"

"I am now that I have you in my arms. Come Ana lets go and change for lunch and hopefully moms guest will get the message and leave or we are." We go up and change and to my joy the bitch left so we managed to have a peaceful lunch with the family.

Elliot POV

After the drama we had a lovely lunch and I decided now is my time to make a move.

"Kate can I talk to you baby?"

"Sure is everything alright." I can tell she is scared something is wrong. I have been on edge about this for a while now and she has picked up on it.

"Everything will be perfect soon. Just come with me please."

I take her to the boathouse and she is so nervous. When we get outside the door I blindfold her.

"Elliot what are you doing?"

"Trust me baby. I will keep you safe." She takes a deep breath and takes my hand. I open the door and all I smell is roses mum has had red and white roses placed all over the room. I take her to the middle of the room and go down on one knee and hold up the ring.

"Kate take off your blindfold." She does as I say and gasps. It takes her a while to actually realize what is going on when she eventually looks down at me she has tears running down her cheeks.

"Kate I fell in love with you the day you walked into my office. I loved you then. I love you now and I will love you forever. You are my soul mate and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?" I don't have to wait for an answer she throws herself into my arms and says.

"Yes Elliot I will marry you."

"I love you Kate you have made me the happiest man alive." I place the ring on her finger and take her over to the couch and make sweet love to my girl. This was the perfect ending to a perfect day.

Ana POV

"Christian is everything ok with Kate and Elliot? They have been gone a while now. Should we go check on them?"

"Don't worry baby everything is perfect. They will be back when they are ready. Trust me." I wonder what is going on. Then I see them walking up arm in arm and the shiny thing on Kate's left finger catches the sun and I gasp.

"Ana baby I told you don't worry."

"Christian you knew all along and you didn't say anything?"

"Elliot asked me not to." I am so trilled I run to Kate and take her into my arms.

"I am so happy for you Kate."

"Thank you Ana. I am so happy to. This was the last thing I expected when he said we need to talk."

"You are going to be a beautiful bride."

"And you are going to be my maid of honor."

"It will be my honor." And we both giggle. We go home and I am so happy for my sister. Home that sounds so weird. The entire drive was so uncomfortable because of the sexual tension between Christian and I.

"Baby do you feel it?" i had to ask.

"Fuck Ana I am dying her. I want you so bad." We barely make it to Christian's room and we are tearing at each others clothes.

Christians POV

I am laying in bed with my beautiful girl wrapped around me and I am so happy. My brother is engaged to Kate. They are so happy together. They mentioned the wedding will be in a months time which leaves so little time. I am the best man and Ana is matron of honor. Taylor had to remind me to organize the bachelor party. I can already tell mom and Mia are going wedding crazy. Ana is now living with me in the penthouse and if I have my way she will never leave. The bitch is officially bankrupt and I don't give a shit. We still have Jose out there but Taylor is keeping an eye on that.

"Christian I have decided I am taking Kate to Vegas in 2 weeks time for her Bachelorette party." I am not having Ana in Vegas drinking and partying. Not going to happen.

"Not happening Ana. It's to big of a risk having you away from me."

"Christian don't be unreasonable. I have to do this for her."

"Fine but I am coming with security." She bursts into laughter and I don't see what's so funny.

"Christian why don't you have Elliot's party there at the same time that way we kill two birds with one stone." That's a perfect idea.

"Ana you are a geniuses. I will make all the arrangements for our flight and Accommodation and you sort out the invitations and entertainment for the weekend."

"Deal I am so excited." Excited is not the word i would use but what else am I suppose to do? Fuck why the hell cant they just skip all the parties and just get married?


	13. Chapter 13

Ana

I woke up at 5 this morning and could not go back to sleep. I was felling so good I decided to go for a run. I put on my little black pair of booty sorts and a tank top with my sneakers and left the room leaving Christian fast asleep. As I got into the foyer Luke was there waiting for me.

"Luke what are you doing here?"

"By the looks of things going for a run with you." He is smiling at me because I look shocked.

"But how did you know?"

"I didn't. Christian normally goes for a run at 5 and I join him. Guess its just us today. Lets go." We leave the penthouse and we start at a brisk pace. I get so lost in thought planning the Vegas trip I didn't even realize how long we have jogged. We get back to the penthouse and I realize I am running very late and only have ½ hour to get ready for my meeting with the head of GEH. We rush into the foyer and I am stopped dead in my tracks by a screaming Christian. I have never seen him this angry before. What the hell happened?

Christian

I wake up to an empty bed and immediately start to panic. Where would she go at 6 in the morning. I call Taylor and we check the security cameras and realize she left 1 hour ago with Luke for a jog. Her phone is left here and his is off. Now I am panicking. Another hour and I am at my last nerve. Who the fuck runs for 2 hours?

"Taylor were the fuck could they be gone to for this long?" I scream at him. He points behind me and I spin on my heals and come face to face with a frowning Ana.

"Christian what the hell is going on here?" Fuck Taylor warned me to keep my calm or I am going to scare her away. I close my eyes and count to ten and it's not helping so I step up to her and crush her into my chest. I can feel my whole body is shaking with anger. When she wraps her arm around me I relax into her. Fuck. What a way to start a Monday morning.

"Ana baby don't ever do that to me again. I though Jose got you."

"Christian I am sorry but I just went for a run and I took Like with me."

"Yes but I didn't know that. Your phone was left here and Luke's was off and you have been gone for over 2 hours."

"I got so caught up in the jogging I forgot about the time. I promise to never do it again. I am so sorry to have made you worry like this." Fuck I need to unwind. I scoop her into my arms and walk into the shower with her.

"Christian I don't have time for this I am going to be late for my meeting with Ros."

"Ana when I could not find you I called Ros and moved your appointment to 1 this afternoon. Sorry to interfere."

"Oh Christian don't be sorry. That was very thoughtful of you. Now were where we?"

"Come here baby let me show you where we were." That makes her giggle.

Ana

I am sitting in the office of Ros Bailey waiting to sell my product. My drink is patented and Approved. The projector slides are all set up and I have a table set up with samples of my different food drinks that taste like fruit but fill you like an entire meal on it. She walks in and is so elegant.

"Ms. Steele it's lovely to have you here."

"Thank you Ros but please call me Ana. It's a pleasure to be here."

"Whenever you are ready." I go into the explaining of the product and how it all began. Then I go to explain how it can be used in alleviating hunger in 3rd world countries and for next to nothing. She is so impressed with the product that she brings in the other managers to sample the product. When I am complete with the meeting she asks me to meet her in her office to talk business. I am so nervous I have to call Christian.

"Hey baby how did it go?"

"Christian it went better than I ever expected. She wants me to meet her in her office. What does that mean?"

"Calm down Ana. She is going to make you an offer to buy your product off you and register it under Grey Agricultural." Did I even hear him right? I am not sure.

"Ok Christian I better go. See you baby." And I put the phone down. I don't know what to think about all this.

Christian

Of course Ros notified me of Ana's product and we have to act fast before someone else makes her another offer under the table. I do not want Ana to work for someone else. If she is not happy with Grey Agricultural then I will set her up with a lab of her own. All the arrangements for the bridal parties in Vegas are arranged and Taylor has upped the security. When I first mentioned it to him he was not at all trilled at us but he soon realized he rather just go with the flow and up security. I know it's going to be a nightmare for him and the team. My nerves are also going to be shot by the time we get back home.

Elena

It was going to be a civil and pleasant lunch with the Grey family but when I saw that gold digging Bitch Anastasia I lost my self-control. Now because of here I have lost the one thing I have worked my ass off for and those are my salons. I am standing here in front of the salon and it beaks my heart to see the closed sign up and the windows boarded. I know what I have to do to get revenge. If I am not happy neither will Christian be. I have hired someone to sort my problem out. Anastasia will not know what hit her.

Kate

Everything is going great. Ana informed me we are going to Vegas with our men to celebrate before the wedding. Christian has arranged everything and it is up to Ana and I to sort out entertainment. We have a guest list of 10 men and 10 woman. One thing that is a bonus is everyone is a couple. So between the ladies we have decided to personally be the entertainment for our men. We go 4 times a week to a private dance studio to learn our sexy routines. We are going to blow their minds. The men said that since we done that for them. They will get full reigns on providing us ladies with our entertainment. This makes me very nervous because one never knows with Elliot Grey.


	14. Chapter 14

Ana

I am sitting reading through the sale of purchase agreement and the amount is astounding. I am not to keen on rushing into this agreement. I feel like I need to have a lawyer to go over it first and explain everything. Yes, I that is what I will do. I will contact Carrick and seek his professional advise. Now how do I tell Ros without her freaking out.

"Ms. Steele here is a pen you can sign every page at the bottom and then we will be done."

"Yes, about that Ros. As much as I appreciate everything. I would like my lawyer to go over the agreement before I sign."

"For what? This is a once in a life time offer. You will never get an offer so great. You are honestly willing to throw all this in Christian's face when he is trying to help you out?" I am appalled by what I have just heard.

"Excuse me? What does Christian have to do with my supplement? I created this all on my own in my run down lab at home. I did not need Christian's help. So what are you trying to say Ros?"

"I am saying you are kicking a gift horse in the mouth Ana. No other company will offer you $9 million for this supplement."

"So why is GEH?" Oh shit I know the answer before she even says it. But I need to hear it for myself.

"Are you that naïve Anastasia. You are fucking the CEO of GEH. Does that answerer your questions?" I am appalled at myself. Of course it all makes sense now but I will not give her the satisfaction of thinking she knows best.

"No it does not. Did Christian Grey say, "I want to pay Ms. Steele $9 million because she is fucking me?"

"No not directly. But his exact words were. "Give her any amount that will keep her at GEH. I don't care how much it cost us." This has me left with 2 questions. Either he is paying me because we are sleeping together and he thinks it will make me happy or he knows this product is very valuable and he does not want it in another company's hands that are going to sell it for huge profits because if that happens the poor public are not going to benefit from it and that kills the purpose. I thank Ros and walk out the building. I will speak to Carrick first before I jump to any conclusions.

Carrick

Things at the office are great. I have just finished with my biggest client and I am feeling on top of the world. I got a call from Ana seeking legal advise and of course I would never turn her down. She is going to be my daughter soon and needs all the protection she can get. I clear my next meeting just for her. My secretary has just informed me Ana is here so I let her send her in. She is smiling but something is really bothering her.

"Morning Ana how may I help you young lady?"

"Morning Carrick. I invented a meal replacement of my own. It is a fruit flavored drink that satisfies your hunger like a whole meal would. I brought a sample with me so you know exactly were I am coming from. Here I want you to try it out for me." She passes it to me and she seems interested and nervous to know what I think. While I drink she starts explaining to me why she done it.

"I invented this with the idea of having it produced in huge quantities and shipped over the world to countries suffering from starvation. Anyway I have now patented it and got it approved and now I need to sell it to a big company to make my dream come true." I am so impressed with what I have just heard. She truly has a good heart and a brilliant mind. Her and Christian are going to make a brilliant team.

"Ok Ana I follow. So what do you need legally? You seem to have everything sorted out."

"I need you to go over this document and see if it is worth me selling to them and is the document to my benefit." I take the document and start reading while she waits for me. While I am doing that I am happily sipping on my chocolate drink that is very tasty and just as she said I feel like I ate an entire 3 coarse meal by the time I am done. I am very impressed.

"Ana this is a great price for your supplement considering GEH is not going to use it to make a profit. They are going to get sponsored by other companies for reproduction so they wont be out of pocket there. What worries me is if you sign this document you are signing your rights away." I don't like that GEH has put this clause in. I have a feeling Christian has no idea about this either.

"Excuse me Carrick but what do you mean?" I can see she is confused and that is why she came to me.

"It says her that, 'the above here Anastasia Rose Steele agrees to only work in the GEH lab for GEH. No outside work will be allowed. Everything from the date this document was signed will belong to GEH. So in other words you will have to give all your life's works to them for the $9 million and you will never be able to sell another invention to anyone else." I can see the sadness in her eyes.

"Thank you Carrick. I thought that is what it meant but I wanted to be sure." She picks up the document and walks out and leaves me sitting there feeling so deflated. If Christian lets this lady slip through his fingers he will be a fool.

Ana

Fuck this is a blow to the gut. I did not think for one second that they would try to trick me. So this is why Ros was insisting I sign right away. She knew all along. By the look on Mr. Greys face I know he doubts that Christian knew. I know my baby will not do this to me. Not after the comment about 'give her anything she wants just don't make her sign with another company'. Something is going on there with Ros and I don't like it.

I see myself out of Carrick office. I am very disappointed at these turns of events. I quickly type up my letter of resignation from GEH and I deliver it to HR and clear my lab of all my personal stuff and leave for Christian's home. I declined the offer to sell my invention and get the letter delivered through inter office mail to Ros. Christian can explain to me what is going on when he get's home. I just hope nobody looses their jobs over this. I get to the penthouse and it is so quiet. When I spot the kitchen I decide to cook up a storm. It's so relaxing to cook. Gail sits with me a while and we chat some. I found out her and Taylor are going to get married at Elliot and Kate's Vegas weekend and I am so trilled for them. I must remember to do something special for them as a wedding gift.

Christian

I got an email from HR informing me of the job opportunity at Grey Agricultural that has just become vacant. I can't understand why because that is Ana's job. I contact Ros and she said her and Ana's meeting went bad and Ana walked out. She wen on to explain that when Ana came back she handed in her resignation and cleared her stuff. I don't know what the fuck is going on but I intend to find out.

"Taylor"

"Yes sir."

"Do you have any idea what is going on here? Why did Ana quit?"

"Sir I don't know exactly why she quit but Ros was way out of line in the interview. I could tell when Ana left she was almost in tears sir. Here is the video footage of the interview." I watch it and I am appalled as to the way she was treated. How dare Ros be such a Bitch. So what if I am fucking Ana? It is not there fucking business in the first place. No wonder Ana was upset.

"Taylor get the car we are going home."

"Yes sir." The drive home felt like it was taking forever. When the doors open on my floor I was surprised at what I see. There in my kitchen looking sexy as hell is Ana cooking up a shit load. But boy does it smell good.

"Boss it smells so good in here. Will she let us eat it?" This makes me burst into laughter and that catches Ana's attention and she spins around. When I get that beautiful smile I realize my baby is giving me the benefit of the doubt to explain things to her. This is all I needed. Fuck she is amazing.

"Good afternoon guys."

"Hi Ms. Steele." Taylor always so formal.

"Ana baby I missed you." I go up and take her into my arms and kiss her long and hard. When we stop kissing her cheeks are so flushed it makes me smile even more.

"Can we test your work baby? It all smells so good."

"Be my guest. There is enough here to feed the entire building." And we both burst into laughter but I know when she is upset she cooks. Ana passes us each an empty plate and we dig in. I get a surprise when Elliot and Kate come over to visit. Maybe cooking so much was not a mistake. Everyone is chatting and eating. Ana gets complements from everyone about how tasty my food is and Elliot does not seem to be stopping. I will just have to wait for them to leave so we can straighten everything out. It still amazes me how two amazing women like Ana and Kate have turned our worlds upside down. How the fuck we survived all this long without them is beyond me.


	15. Chapter 15

Christian

I was not expecting the extra guests but we had a good time. It was good having them over.. We needed the relaxing time. The food Ana served was phenomenal. I have never tasted anything like it before. Maybe she can teach my chefs at the club and we can expand the menu. When they left Ana and I went to my office to chat. Now down to business.

"Baby what happened today? I want to know everything?" She needs to explain it to me. She tells me about the wonderful presentation and how everyone loved it. This made me proud of her. Then she went on to the painful interview with Ros afterwards and I was so fucken angry hearing the hurt in Ana's voice. I kept my anger in check and made one hell of a note to talk to Ros.

"Christian I told you this is going to happen." No way in hell I am giving up on her over this shit.

"I don't give a fuck. They have no fucking right to treat or say those things to you. Yes, I am more than just your boss but that does not change your wonderful work performances and your inventions. That my dear is all you. That is you being brilliant."

"Christian read this contract and tell me what you think? I took it to your dad and he advised me not to sign." I go through the contract twice and can't seem to wrap my head around it. Who the fuck wrote this up it is absurd? There is something I am missing.

"Ana did Ros mention to you who wrote this up?"

"No why?"

"It is absolutely bullshit. The stuff in her is not true. I would never stop you from achieving your dream of saving this world from hunger. And to try to control how you work and were is disgusting. Tear this shit up. You will work were you want and how you feel comfortable. I want you to be happy. You will come with me tomorrow and Ros will sit you down and apologies for her terrible behavior."

"Christian it does not matter anymore. I have resigned. I am not ready to be working for people who want me to fail. I have my supplement to sell independently and I also have a lot of other inventions I am working on. Maybe I will even open up a special restaurant. I have a few ideas in my head."

"Ana all your ideas sound wonderful and I only want to help you make your dreams baby. Seeing you happy makes me happy. But your job at GEH is always there for you."

"I will keep that in mind. Thank you Christian you are the best. Now can I please get desert in the bedroom?" That was it. I couldn't help but laugh. I scooped her into my arms and carried her to our room.

Ana

I am completely satisfied and in bed with Christian. I fell asleep at some point and now I am wide awake. I leave his bed and go to my lab. I start working on my business plan on all the ideas I have. I decided I will rent a small place that seats about 50 people. I will charge $500 a head. Yup it sounded outrageous to me but I researched it and people will pay for the unimaginable and that's just what I pan to serve. I also decided my guests will not get a menu choice. It will all be a surprise. I will create a 6 course meal from something out of this world and it will always be changing. Bookings for the nights will go on sale online. There will be a cut off time 2 weeks before the night. This way I will have plenty of time to perfect everything. Once you book you can't cancel. I will hire 10 servers a night and have a mobile bar come in for those nights. It's a brilliant plan. I write-up my entire business plan and am trilled at the final results. I still don't know what I am going to do with my formula.

Taylor

When we walked into the penthouse it smelt wonderful. I never thought food could taste better than they smelled. A lot of the food laid out I had never heard of before. But when Kate and Elliot arrived it all made sense. Kate explained to us that Ana loves to invent different foods and if I have to be honest she does a fucking good job of it. People would pay top dollars for food like this. I am still very pissed off at what Ros done to Ana today and I hope the boss sorts that shit out soon because if she gets away with this I am going to be very pissed.

Elliot

We had a fabulous time at Christian's. We surprised them with a visit and it was so worth it. The food Ana had made for everyone was out of this world. I have never tasted most of that food let alone even heard about it. I suggested to her to publish her own cook book with her crazy food idea's in it. It could be a best seller. I asked her to please cater for our wedding and I could tell how proud Kate was of her sister. She agreed to also invent a special 'Kate and Elliot' spread for us. Friday we will come back to their home and sample our special menu for our wedding. Kate is very excited about it all. When we left I had a big container of food to take home which I was secretly trilled about.

I am so proud of Kate's latest creation. We planned to buy a plot of land near mom and dad and build our dream house. The design she created was out of this world. When our house is completed it will probably be rated the most beautiful architectural design in the state. Her and I have also employed a crew of men to go down and construct the house she once created for her Dad. This is our gif to him. It is going to be a surprise. When he comes up to our wedding we are going to ask him to stay longer so we can get the job done. We even got Ana in on it, were she is going to need help from him so that way the crew can complete the project before he goes home. I know it is a brilliant idea and he is going to love it. Christian and Ana have also agreed to furnish it for him.


	16. Chapter 16

Ana

We are in Christians private jet off to Vegas for the weekend. Christian had the talk with Ros and who had admitted that she was terrified of me taking over her job. What bull shit? Anyway I didn't want to cause any more waves and Christian let her off with a warning. I can see Taylor is still not 100% satisfied. All I am going to think bout is having a good time this weekend.

The plans were that we will wine and dine on Friday evening. Saturday morning the women will go shopping and the men will go do whatever it is they do. Then we will meet up for lunch together and ten go on a tour. Then after that we will split up again and the men will go to their party in the Opal room club. Of course we were smart enough to book the Ruby room next door for our party but we did not tell them. The room is also booked under a fake name so Taylor can not trace what we are up to. We know how Christian gets so we were smart about it all. Yes, I know he is going to blow a fuse when he can't find us but it will all be worth it in the end.

Christian

I am a bit concerned because Taylor tried to find out were the girls were having their night out on Saturday but we had no luck. I got a feeling Ana done this on purpose knowing what I am like. She got Taylor to hire her 4 female security guards for the weekend so they could blend in. I have Luke, Ryan and 4 others. I gave Taylor 2 weeks off because Ana informed me Gail and him were getting married here, he asked me to stand up for him and I was floored. I accepted but I said I will walk Gail down first. They have become more family since Ana came into my life. Aa for Ros well i still dont buy into the crap about being insecure about her job. Something is going on there and i intend to find out what it is.

"Ana baby where are you having the girls nigh out?" This gets her to giggle and I can't help smile at her. I knew she was up to something.

"Baby the point of our night out is that it is ours. I don't want you and your crew getting any ideas and crashing Kate's party."

"But as you know we are supplying the entertainment."

"Yes, I am aware of that and 1 hour before it happens I will text Taylor our location." Smart girl. She has thought this through.

"Ana I do not like this idea."

"Christian that is why I asked Taylor to hire the 4 guards. I know you want us safe."

"Ok Ana but tonight is all about us. Deal?"

"Deal Mr Grey what do you have in store for me?"

"Now that would be telling Ms. Steele." This gets us both laughing and I can't believe how happy I am. Never had I ever envisioned a life of such bliss.

Ana

This has been the best night of my life. I am with the love of my life in Vegas and we are both completely drunk out of our minds. We do not drink like this but tonight was the exception. We decide to walk to our hotel and that is the last thing I remember about our night. How the hell I got here is beyond me?

I wake up and the sun is too bright. I feel like I was run over by a fucking truck. I peep to my left and Christian is still fast asleep. I need coffee like yesterday. Why did we torture ourselves like this? Never again am I drinking. I order up room service and jump into the shower quick. While washing myself the ring on my left finger catches my eye and I freeze. Fuck. How did that get there and who's is it? On my finger is the most exquisite platinum and black diamond wedding ring set. I get out as fast as I can. I put on a robe and run into the room. I lean over Christian and realize he is wearing a beautiful platinum wedding band with black diamonds on as well. This must be some joke because I do not remember it. I can't help it but I am so stressed over this that I start to laugh. Not a little laugh a full belly laugh. I sink to the floor and just let it out. This noise wakes Christian up and I don't even say anything I just put our left hands together and his eyes go huge.

"Ana Did we?"

"I don't know baby? I can't remember. I spotted this when I was in the shower." Just then room service droops off the food and that is where I spot it.

"Christian come and see this."He rushes over without hesitation and I show him our very legal marriage certificate and he to starts to laugh. I can't believe it.

"Christian this is not funny. What are we going to do?"

"Baby you were laughing first. We are going to do nothing. We are married baby. Bound together for life."

"Yes, I know that but we barely know each other."

"True. How about we leave it for now. Move your ring to our another finger till we are ready to tell our families. We are living together anyway so this does not change anything. But Ana it kind of turns me on when I say Anastasia Grey." This gets me laughing again and he takes me to the room and makes love to me all over again. We eat, change and head out with our different groups. Tonight is the night we dance for our men. Well, I should say my husband. How are we going to explain all this? I can't get over how relaxed Christian is about all this. This is so not him.

Christian

Fuck me. I can't wrap my mind around the fact that me Christian Grey actually eloped and got married. Not to mention I don't remember a single thing after we left the club. All I know is we wanted to walk to the hotel together. I take my ring off and place it on my right had. I am going to be truthful. I did not plan this. I always pictured that when I married Anastasia I wanted to at least remember what happened. To also enjoy and remember the first sexual encounter with my wife. On the other hand I am over the moon that Ana is mine now. She has my last name and that excites me. No fucker can take what is mine now. When we get home we will talk more and maybe have a big wedding for the family. This could not have worked out more perfect. I need to get Taylor to pull up as much video footage of our night.


	17. Chapter 17

Girls ?

We have been having a fabulous night and now it is time to treat our men. We are so nervous. We got Taylor to arrange all 10 men in a line on chairs on the stage. We then changed into sexy leather little waist coats that don't cover very much but still cover enough. The outfit consist of leather booty shorts, knee high silk top stockings and lace up high stiletto boots. Our hair is all loose down our backs and we are also wearing full face sexy as hell masks so they wont be able to see our faces. We giggle when we see each other. Wow we do not look like ourselves. We put on long trench coats over our costumes and leave to go next door. We can hear the commotion of the men when we all walk into the room like sexy professionals who have done a lap dance a million times and knows she is great at it. We keep our backs straight, and our shoulders high. We start moving our hips up and down, round in circles and slowly gliding our hands along our bodies to give our men a taste of what's to come. We see the shock on there faces and almost give ourselves away.

Casually we strut around the chairs, continuing to work our hips up and down to the music. Caressing our men's shoulders. We move in front of them and drop our coats. We can her them gasp in shock. We slowly lower our chests leaning towards their face and our buts slightly out, and slowly lower ourselves onto there laps and grind into them running our hands up and down our bodies. We move our body flush against there's, and slowly we lean in for a kiss. They are sitting their stiff not saying a word. This was definitely not what they expected. We are shocked they have let us do this much to them but need to carry on.

We then slowly get up and stand between their spread legs. We Place our hands on there knees and move our hips in a simple figure eight motion until they looks like they can't take it anymore. We stand up and continue to move with our hands in the air and slowly move our hands from the air to our breasts and then down our sides. We turn around while we work our ass in a sexy sway. This causes them to all sit forward in there chairs.

We want to laugh when we see them do this but cant give ourselves away yet. We firmly push our men back against the chairs, and stay in front of them. We don't let our bodies touch. We move our hands up and down ourselves rubbing and caressing ourselves all over while closing our eyes. We turn around while still standing between our men's legs, and slowly we bend low until our hands are near the floor while we are shaking our ass's near there crotch's, stomach, and even all the way up to there face. We Continue to move our body seductively and we slowly work our way up to standing position. We move really sexy, and stand behind there chairs, facing the back of our men's heads, we gently lower our chests towards there heads. We wrap our hands around them from behind and move our bodies up and down while touching them as our hands glide over them this apparently pushed them over the edge and they all stood up and removed our masks smiling at us. Darn it I knew they were smarter than we thought. We are so busted.

Christian – When they first came on stage I was not impressed. I am a married man now. And laugh to myself when I think of that. I did not sign up for this shit. Ana is so going to get it from me. Elliot knew it and I am now pissed. Then she got into my lap and I noticed the ring on her right hand and I let myself enjoy this. Fuck my Ana is so fucking sexy. I knew she would never allow another women this close to me. as much as i am enjoying myself i hate the fact that my fucken security team is looking at my sexy as hell wife. this is the first and last time she will be allowed to be dressed like this in front of other men.

Elliot – Fuck I was very shocked Kate allowed us to have dancers. But fuck am I trilled. They are so fucken sexy. I decided since it was my last time I am going to have the time of my life, till I noticed my fiancés engagement ring and I knew what was going on. They thought they were so well organized. This allowed me to even relax more and I took it all in. I can't wait for a private dace with her in our room. More surprising is Christian allowing Ana to continue to dance looking like that.

Christian

Ana baby you were so fucken great. I don't like that other men saw you dressed like this though. Please put your coat back on? I can't handle this I am taking you back to the hotel room now." This makes my baby giggle and I can tell all the men have the same idea. We barely make it back to the room and we already are stripping at each others clothes. My fucking wife is the sexiest women alive. She is definitely made for me.

Taylor

When the girls came in to the club, my wife came and stood in my arms and I knew what was going on. Ana is taking one hell of a risk here. I hope the boss goes with the flow or this could be a flop. I must admit their dance moves were hot as hell, no wonder all the men grabbed their women and fled to there rooms. This makes things easier for me security wise.

"Baby which room did you'll have the party in tonight?" I had to know for security reasons.

"The ruby room baby." She says laughing. All I can do is shake my head because Ana had rented the room next door under a fake name. She sure is a match for Christian. Last night the couple tied the knot while very drunk. I tried to stop them but they were determined to do it. I laughed when I saw them this morning looking very much in love but with their wedding rings on the opposite hand. I guess they did not regret it but just kept it on a down low. I got the security footage for the boss so he can at least watch his wedding because he does not remember it. I fought very hard not to laugh at him when he asked me. Gail and I are booked in here for 2 weeks longer for a honeymoon complements of the boss and Ana. We had a wonderful wedding with our closest friends.

Ana

We had a great night and are all sitting in the jet on our way home. Christian and I have a lot to discuss since we are now married. I still laugh every time I think about it. I have never done something like this before and it is freaking me out a little. What will his parents think of me? We decided we are going to embrace it and be happy together. I love him and he is my happy ever after. We are going to go on a honeymoon when Taylor gets back.

These past weeks Christian has being so supportive of me and my dreams. My business plan for my food extravaganza is all set and we are going to be going building hunting tomorrow with Elliot. I chose Grey Construction to do the renovations because they are the best. All the registrations are complete and the name is decided as 'El mago de alimentos' it means 'The food magician' in Spanish. My sign is already printed and awaiting a wall. I also have being working very hard on my cook book and now have it on my laptop completed. I just need to find a publishing company to publish it for me and i am all set.

I also finally sold my invention to GEH for $12 million and I was happy with the price because they are going to use it to improve this world poverty. Trust me when I say that GEH had the lowest bid for it. I only declined the others because they were going to be selling it overpriced around the world as a profit business. This cause is close to my husbands heart and was invented for charity work. I know everyone said GEGH only got it because of Christian and my relationship and I will admit that is partly true but its more because I trust him with my everything to make my dreams come true.

Kate

That was the best weekend of my life. We had a great time. Now I am ready to tie the knot to the love of my life. It makes me so happy watching my sister so happy and in love with Christian. I smile when I notice that Christian can't even stand being far from her. They are either holding hands or in each arms. Elliot and I made a bet on how long it is going to take them to get married after us. I bet 3 months and Elliot said 3 weeks. Well, if I know Ana I would have actually said 1 year. She has always being the cautious sister and I love her for it but sometimes it causes her to loose out.

I am so proud of Ana. She is opening her restaurant soon and has been busy writing her cook book. I was enjoying her working on the book because she had to try out the recipes and we got to eat them. Elliot said that was also his best part. At this rate I wont fit in my wedding dress.

Elliot

Watching my baby brother with Ana tells me they are definitely getting married soon. Kate's 3 months is a hell no. When Christian wants something he has no patient to wait for it. Actually I would not be surprised if it happens before us. Christian has the means and manpower to make it happen. They are so in love. It's just so fucken good to see my baby brother like this and I have only Ana to thank for that.

We are almost home and back to work. Tomorrow we are all scouting for a building for Ana to purchased for her project. Kate mentioned her book I suggested is almost complete as well which makes me a little disappointed because we wont get to be tasters anymore. Her food is fucken addictive. It makes me laugh because Ana is so much like Christian even though she denies it. When they want there ideas to come to life it has to happen as soon as possible. 2 weeks ago we spoke on the book and catering business and today the book is almost complete and the catering business is approved and registered. I know she sold her invention to GEH for a fortune and they are going to use it to help the countries that are battling with starvation. Life is good and I am going to be married.


	18. Chapter 18

Elena

I have being working on my plan for a week now an it is all planned out perfectly. I have it all set up for today and I am going to make my move. My plan is to wait for them to arrive at the airport and I am going to walk past Ana and shoot her. Nobody will notice me in the crowds. I have Grace to thank for their flight information. I have on a very good disguise and a small hand gun with a silencer. They will not know what happened to them. I need to get my Christian back and this is the only way.

Ana

It feels so good to be back home. I have had a great weekend and am back in Seattle with the love of my life. I am a little sad we had to leave Gail and Taylor in Vegas but I am also trilled for them. They deserve to be happy. The security team go to unload our bags and we walk through the airport to get to our SUV's in storage. I bump into a brunette women by mistake and feel a funny pain. I take a deep breath and try to see where she went but she disappeared into the crown. That's when I look down at my hand and it is covered in blood. What the heck has happened to me. Then it dawns on me.

"Christian" I manage to call but my breath is already labored and then it all goes black.

Christian

All I heard was Ana saying my name and when I turned her entire hand was covered in blood and she passed out right their next to me. I almost fucken lost it.

"Ana what happened to you?" Now I am in full panic mode. The security team are in high alert and Kate is crying and trying to get to Ana.

"Elliot call an ambulance Ana has been shot. Please hurry." I hold my Ana in my arms and beg her to come back to me.

"Baby I am here wake up baby Please." She opens her eyes and it is such a relief. She is so fucken beautiful.

"Stay with me Ana help is on the way baby. You cant leave me now."

"Christian I love you." I can hear she is battling to breath.

"Ana do not talk like you are going somewhere. Stay with me."

"Look after Kate for me." And she blacks out again. I wont allow this. There is no fucken way she is leaving me now.

"Dam it Anastasia Grey you are not fucking leaving me. I am warning you baby. You stay with me. I did not marry you only to lose you on our first day home." I shout at her then I realize I have just let the cat out of the bag but I don't care anymore. I want the world to know she is mine. I need her to be ok. I can not live without her.

Elliot

I have my baby in my arms and she is so broken. I know she is scared and in pain for her sister. Who the fuck would want to hurt someone like Ana? She is crying into my chest and clinging onto my shirt. I just stand there and hold her tight. Did I just hear my baby brother call Ana a Grey? Fuck I knew they would get married soon but Friday was way before I ever thought. What is with that? He didn't even say anything to me. I need to find out what happened in Vegas. I texted Taylor to tell him Ana has been shot in the Airport and is on her way to Seattle Grace. Luckily Mom is on duty and is waiting for her. He replied saying they are on their way back to Seattle. This day cant get any worse. I need to keep Kate safe because someone could actually mistake her for Ana.

Christian

The ambulance finally arrived and I had a hard time letting them take Ana from me. She looked so helpless on the stretcher. I insisted on going with them and they agreed to let me into the ambulance. We get to the hospital and mom is there waiting for Ana. I feel so numb. I don't want to have to answer any questions today I just want my Ana safe and home.

"Mom save her please. She can't leave me." I manage to say to her. I know she understands where I am coming from.

"Christian I will do everything possible." They ask her name and I reply 'Anastasia Rose Grey'. This shocks my entire family. I know Elliot was the only one who heard me talking to Ana in the airport. I give them everything they need and she is wheeled off to surgery. Just before I leave my spot in the ER a nurse hands me something and then walks off. I turn around and go to the waiting room to wait with the rest of them. Before I get there I decide to put my wedding ring on proudly were it belongs and that is when I see it. My hands and shirt are covered in Ana's blood. I feel like my control is slipping and I drop what ever the nurse handed to me and I bolt for the bathroom.

Luke

This whole day has being a cluster fuck for the security. Whoever shot Ana is going to pay dearly for it. I am so pissed off that we let her down. I have being tailing the boss from a distance and I can see he is battling with his feelings. I have also sent Ryan to the SUV to get him a clean change of clothes. Then he notices the blood on his hands and shirt and bolts to the bathroom. Fuck I hope he don't crack under this stress. He needs to be strong for her. I see something roll and I realize he dropped Ana's wedding ring. I scoop it up and go to the sink and give it a good wash and pocket it. Ryan comes back and I take the overnight bag to Christian. I walk into the bathroom and he is scrubbing his hands in the sink. I place his clothes in the sink next to him and he nods saying he understands. Half an hour later he comes out all changed and hands me his soiled clothes. I will have to dispose of these properly. I can also see the boss is back in control. He takes a deep breath and goes back to the waiting room.

Christian

I am clean and changed. When I saw my baby's blood all over me I knew I had to get it off. I am very grateful for Luke for bringing me clean clothes. I go to the waiting room and I notice my dad and Ray are there already.

"Christian what was all that out there?" They are all looking at me waiting for an answer. I can see Kate's eyes are red from tears but she is trying to be strong.

"Ana and I got married in Vegas on Friday night. So yes she is a Grey now." I hear a few gasps and this makes me smile a little then I feel as if I am crashing. It is all to much for me. I find the closest chair and drop into it.

"Christian who would want Ana hurt?" This is Kate asking.

"I can only think of Elena but would she go this far? Maybe it is Jose? I am not sure, but my team are working on it." It's now been 2 hours and I am stunned when Taylor and Gail walk in to the waiting room. I don't even think what I am doing until I take Gail into my arms shocking her but I don't care. They came back from their honeymoon for us. This is what family does for each other. I shake Taylors hand and he goes into full security mode.

"Sir I will do everything in my power to get her."

"Thank you Taylor but we are not sure who it is yet."

"No problem sir I will sort it out." I nod an understanding and he leaves to brief our team.

Taylor

When I got the text from Elliot I immediately booked a flight back home. Fuck I should have taken them home then left with Gail. They needed us and we were not there. Fuck I feel so bad. I got Welch to pull up CCTV in the airport so I can sort this out. I watched the video a hundred times and before we landed I knew the culprit to be Elena. What the fuck was she thinking? I decided to let her play into my hands. I notified my friend at the Seattle Times and this is the story I leaked to the press. I also decided to leak a single photo I took on my phone of the two kissing at the chapel. They look so fucking happy and in love. Mr grey in an Armani black suit and Ana in a beautiful white simple gown.

_Today Anastasia Rose Grey wife of Billionaire Christian Trevelyan Grey was shot in the Seattle airport today on there way back from there wedding. Our source reveled that Mrs. Ana Grey is doing great at the moment and will stay in the hospital for 3 more days just as a precaution. Luckily for her the bullet missed all vital organs. The Grey's escaped a close call today. We were also informed that Mr Christian Grey is forced to leave town tomorrow on an emergency business trip. But our sources tell us he will be back as soon as possible to be with his wife Anastasia Grey. Sorry ladies our Billionaire bachelor is off the market. Below is the first wedding photo of our loving couple on their wedding day._

I knew the bitch would take the bait so I set a trap.

Grace

This was a close call. The bullet got lodged in Ana's heart but luckily for her it did not do to much damage. Apparently the shooter aimed up and the bullet entered her side and traveled in an upwards motion stopping in her heart. But now we need to give here blood for the loss. I check her chart and I go cold. She is blood type AB negative the rarest blood group in the world. How convenient. I check our blood bank and we have only 2 pints in stock but that is not enough. I rush out to the waiting room to have everyone tested. Someone may be able to help. Before I even say anything my son comes to me.

"Mom how is my wife?" I smile at this it sounds so weird coming from Christian. I can't believe he went off and got married without us but I will let it slide for now.

"Christian she is holding her own. Ana needs blood and we do not have enough in the hospital for her. She has a rare blood group AB negative. I need you all to get tested as soon as possible. That is if anyone is willing to donate." They all nod and I get a nurse to take them down. I stop Kate because there is no need for her to get tested.

"Oh Kate you can go straight to donate blood because you are her twin so you share the same DNA."

"Thank you Grace I will." I know Kate needed this to help her sister.

Christian

I feel so numb. I have not said a word to anyone and am just stuck in my own tormented mind. I am very shocked when I see my security team getting tested to help Ana. All I manage is.

"Why?" And Luke replies.

"She is our family sir. That is why." And I smile and nod. We all get tested and go to the waiting room. A nurse comes in and calls.

"Luke Sawyer's you are a match for Anastasia Grey. Please follow me?" She says to Luke and the joy I feel at this moment is incredible. That man certainly deserves a raise. I go with him down to the blood room because I don't know what else to do with myself.

"Sir are you ok?" I know Luke is torn up because he is Ana's security but this is not his fault and the fact that he is helping here like this just goes to show how they love Ana.

"Luke when all this is over I am going to be fantastic." He passes me something and I am shocked. I am staring at Ana's wedding ring.

"Luke how did you get this?"

"Sir when you went to the bathroom to wash up you dropped it."

"Ok but how did I get it?" Now I am confused.

"Sir a nurse gave it to you after your mum walked off with Ana." Fuck I don't eve remember any of that.

"Thank you Luke. For everything."

"Sir there is no need." The nurse finishes off taking Luke's blood and we go back to the waiting room.

Grace

What a relief we got enough Blood for Ana from the 2 blood matches.

They had to open her up and remove all the bullet pieces. The repair to her heart was exceptional and she is going to be perfect after a lot of rest. On her blood works it showed that my daughter in law was pregnant but because of the blood loss and strain she miscarried in theater. I know this is going to be hard on them. We put her in her private room and I go out to my family.

"Anastasia is going to be perfectly fine. We removed the bullet from her heart and we repaired it perfectly. There is no reason why she will not make a full recovery. Thank you Luke for saving my baby with your donation." I can see the relief on all there faces.

"Mrs. Grey it was a pleasure I will do anything to save Ana." I nod to him.

"Christian since she is your wife let me take you to her." He has something in his hands and he is rubbing it.

"Christian dear what do you have there?" He opens his hands and I am guessing its Ana's wedding ring. But he doesn't confirm it.

"Before you go in I need to warn you. We found out Ana was pregnant but because of the strain on her body she lost the baby." I can see the shock on his face but he still has not said a word. He nods and goes to her bed and takes her left hand and places her ring on her finger. This breaks my heart and I can't help the tears rolling down my face. I am in pain for my baby boy. He does not deserve this pain. He puts his head into here neck and I can hear him sob. I walk out giving him space. I go to Taylor and tell him which room she is in. Taylor informs me no nurse is allowed into the room and if I can do everything for Ana. He explains why and I am shocked my best friend would act like this. I agree to do it and go to tell the staff about the new setup.


	19. Chapter 19

Elena

Fuck Fuck Fuck. I have just read this evenings paper and the Bitch is alive, but recovering in Seattle Grace hospital. I can't believe My Christian went and married that thing. What the hell was he thinking? Maybe it was just his cock that he was thinking. How did I miss killing her at such a close range? Well, I have another plan that will work this time. Christian will be gone today so I am going to make my move. I know it will be easier now because security will be minimal. I will disguise myself as a nurse and then when I am in her room I will suffocate her with a pillow. This time my plan cannot go wrong. I need to get Ana out of the way so i can be with Christian.

Kate

I can't get over the fact my sister was shot. I am sitting here waiting for Christian to come out and I am just thinking. When Christian announced she was his wife I was speechless. Ana never does things on impulse so if she married him whether drunk or not she knew in her heart it was her happy ever after. I needed a distraction so I got Elliot to bring over my sketch book and pencils. I am going to create the most fabulous house for Ana and Christian as a wedding gift. Now I just need her to wake up. I am not getting married without her at my wedding. She is my everything. If I have to move things a little I will.

"Baby are you ok?" Elliot has being so worried about me and I love him for it.

"Elliot I am going to be fine now that my sister is going to be ok. She may be a little emotionally strained after what she went through, but I know everything will work out."

"Ok Baby but I am here for you. Can I get you anything?"

"A coffee please."

"Ok baby. I wont be long." I was just thinking about what Grace mentioned about our blood type and I can't get this nagging feeling out of my mind. How the hell is Luke Sawyer's a match for us? I need to have a chat with him soon. I am all of a sudden feeling very funny. I need Elliot. Then I hear footsteps and I know its Christian. I get up to talk to him and I imminently get this terrible pain. I scream out in pain and then everything goes black.

Christian

I leave Ana to go and get Kate. As I get closer to her she cries out in pain and then collapses right in front of me. i scoop her into my arms. What the fuck? I am glad to have gotten to her before she hits the floor and that's when I notice the blood. I rush her to a nurse and they wheel her off. I am standing there stunned. What the fuck just happened?

"Christian what the fuck happened?" I turn around and see Elliot standing there with a coffee and then he looks at my clothes and he pails. I look down at my white shirt and realize its covered in blood.

"Fuck Christian. Were the fuck is Kate?"

"The nurse took her." He is now panicking. I don't know what happened. Just then mum comes out and saves me from anymore questions.

"Elliot, Christian come with me." We follow mum into a room and she looks so pale.

Elliot

I left my Kate for 2 minutes and when I get back she is gone and my baby brother is standing there with blood all over him looking shocked. He can't even tell me what happened. I know it is something to do with Kate because he said a nurse took her. Now I am ready to fucken blow.

"Mom what happened?" I ask in a panic.

"Elliot I am so sorry but Kate has just had a miscarriage. There was nothing one could have done." I hear her still talking but it's as if I have gone numb. I don't feel anything. I look to Christian and he to looks like he is in so much pain.

"Christian are you ok?"

"No. Ana lost our baby to." Oh fuck. Just then Luke comes in with clothes for Christian again and he leaves to change.

"Come here baby." Mom says and I lose all control. I cry for I don't know how long in moms arms and I know I need to pull myself together for Kate. I go and wash my face and mom says I can go be with Kate. I walk into her room and I can tell she has being crying.

"Oh baby. I am so sorry." She cry's into my shoulder for a little while then she shocks me when she says.

"Elliot Ana lost here baby to. I can feel it." Fuck me. This is the twin thing they were telling me about. I look up and I realize Christian is there and he heard Kate to.

"Baby she did but she is going to get through this like you are."

"I know she will and she is going to recover from this. I can feel it."

"Yes, baby she is going to recover and so will you."

"Christian I am sorry about the baby." Kate says and I can see my baby brother is battling.

"Thank you Kate and I am sorry for you. If there is anything you need please let me know."

"Yes there is something. I want to be with Ana. I know she needs me." He nods his head in agreement.

"I will go and speak to mom about that." He leaves the room and Kate explains to me how when her or Ana were not well they always needed the other one close by.

Christian

This twin thing is the real deal. It was amazing Kate could feel what Ana was going through before anyone even told her. I find mom and explain everything to her and I can see she is very hurt. I know she is feeling sad as she has just lost 2 grand-babies but she agrees that Kate is the best thing for Ana at this time. She said their bond is very strong and Ana will use Kate as her strength and visa versa. So I went and arranged everything with the doctor and they are going to move both sisters into one room. this is so much better for security reasons as well.

Taylor

I was very sad to hear about the babies that did not make it through this ordeal. I can see the boss and Elliot are torn up about this and I can't imagine how hard it must be. I can't see my life without my baby girl Sophie. I was happy when the boss informed me Kate is being moved into Ana's room. This makes security easier for us. I have informed Elliot of the plan so he knows what is going on. Our security teams are keeping a low profile as to not alert the bitch. Ana is still not up but the doctors say she will wake up when she is ready. Things are all set and we just need to wait now.


	20. Chapter 20

Ana

I am feeling so weak and tired. What is wrong with me? I can feel someone is with me but I am not sure who. I can also sense my sister is in the room with me. Then I hear his plead. It's my Christian.

"Anastasia Grey I need you baby. Please come back to me?" I can hear he is sobbing. I have never witnessed him cry before. This breaks my heart.

"I need you Mrs. Grey. I cannot live with out you. Please baby." I manage to move my hand a bit and I think he feels it. I can feel him straighten and take my hand in his. I am still to week to speak and my eye lids are too heavy to open but I can hear his joy.

"Can you hear me Ana?" Hand squeeze.

Christian

TThe last time I shed a tear was the day I was pried off my mothers dead body as a little child but Seeing the love of my life laying here broke my heart. I cant loos her. Te joy I feel when she ever so lightly is such a relief. Finally the love of my life is going to be ok. She is too tired to get up or to speak but she just squeezes my hand to answer my questions. I am so happy.

"Are you in any pain baby? One for no two for yes baby." I squeeze two for the pain in my chest.

"Oh baby you had me so worried. Let me go call a doctor for you." I try to take my hand back but she wont let it go. She does not want me to leave and my chest swells with pride. She needs me.

"Ok baby I promise I won't leave you." And her hand rests and I realize she is terrified to be alone. Just then I hear a commotion outside Ana's room. What the fuck is going on?

Taylor

I knew the bitch would try something but 6 fucking days is a long time for her to wait. I will give her credit for getting past the front security. She is dressed in a nurses uniform and has her hair dyed black. She strolled in like she belonged. I notified Luke and Ryan to back me up. We managed to get to her as she was about to stab Kate with something. I didn't even see Kate step away from the nurses station. Luke ran and tackled her to the ground causing her to stab herself in the stomach by mistake. Kate was so shocked she dropped to he knees right were she was and sobbed. A very shocked looking Elliot realizes what almost happened and he scooped Kate into his arms and took her back into Ana's room.

"Hello Elena." I say to her.

"Lave me alone. I have not done anything. Were did Ana go?" She screams at me and I realize she thought Kate was Ana. She was here to finish Ana off. Fuck I knew it.

"The hell you haven't."

"Let me go I am injured." As she says this I could feel her whole body go limp in my arms so I left her to drop to the floor. She tried to struggle a bit but was loosing the battle. The cops came to take her away but they realized what was happening. The nurses tried to help out but the deadly poison in a syringe caused her to have a cardiac arrest. The doctors tried to save her but it was no use. The cocktail in that syringe was to strong. They pronounced her dead 5 minutes later. Karma is a bitch. I turned around and noticed the boss standing there staring at the scene. He did not say a word and turned around to go back to Ana's side. Thank fuck for Luke's fast reflexes.

Christian

Ana has slipped bak to sleep so I rush out into the corridor to see what the hell is going on. I was so shocked to see Elena laying there. Taylor informed me on his plans to trap her but that was 6 fucking days ago. I don't feel sorry for her and she got exactly what she deserved. At least I know my baby is safe now. I can't get over how close we came to loosing Kate today because she was mistaken for Ana. That was a fucking close call. The doctor came in and said Ana is doing very well and getting stronger. Since we brought Kate into Ana's room she has had a much stronger heart beat. Ana was given more pain meds and she is ok now. They are going to keep her for 7 more days to be safe then she can go home. She will need to take it easy for at least 8 weeks. With her restaurant and book we have going on I am not sure what she is going to do? I will have to chat to her once she is stronger. The door opens and in walked a very pale Elliot carrying a crying Kate. I try and shift her thoughts to take her mind off what just happened.

"Hi Kate she was up earlier."

"She was? That is so good to hear." I can see she instantly calms down and goes to Ana's side.

"Yup if you take her hand she will squeeze it if you ask her a question."

"She does?"

"Yup. Want to try?" She nods a yes and goes over to Ana and takes her hand from mine.

Kate

I have had a rough 6 days. First my sister was shot then I lost Elliot and my baby. I am sad about it but I am also ok. I know we will have more kids again but I will never forget this one. I am so shaken up with what just happened. The bitch that shot Ana just attacked me in the hall way. She thought I was Ana. If it was not for Luke, Ryan and Taylor I would have been dead now. That bitch thought I was my sister. Now here I am with Ana and I need her to get up so I can see she is going to make it. She looks so small in this hospital bed. I feel so much better being next to her. I take her hand and it feels so cold. I still have not had a chance to chat to Luke.

"Ana its me Katy. I need you baby girl. Can you hear me?" Hand squeeze. I can't stop the smile on my face.

"Christian she is up she squeezed my hand."

"Told you so." He says with a brilliant smile he rarely wears. I can see the relief on his face. He truly loves her.

"So Mrs. Grey you are married before me?" Double hand squeeze causing me to laugh.

"Christian she squeezed my hand twice."

"That means yes. One for No and two for Yes." This gets me giggling. Of course these two love birds have a hand signal to answer questions already.

"Congratulations are in order. I'm glad because let me tell you a secret." I lean close to her ear so only she can hear.

"Ana Grey meet Kate Grey we got married on Friday to and did not tell anyone."

Ana

It is so great to have my sister here chatting to me. I feel so connected to her. I am stunned at what she has just said to me. I need to laugh so bad. We are so much alike in most things. I manage to open my tired eyes and get her attention.

"Kate." I croak out.

"Ana did you hear what I said?" I nod a yes and I am so happy a tear slips down my cheek.

"So….happy" I manage. She hugs me and I have to grunt at the pain when she squeezes me. Christian runs over and shouts at Kate causing her to apologize. Wow never did I picture this. We are twin sisters married to brothers on the same day but we have both lost our babies. This makes me sad and a tear slips out again. I am just so overwhelmed by all this love that surrounds us. Even our staff have gone way beyond the call of duty to help us.

Christian

My baby is crying and I think she knows. My heart broke when mom informed me we lost our baby. the pain of that loss surprised me because we didn't even know we were pregnant in the first place.

"Ana are you ok?" I can hear the concern in Kate's voice then she shocks us again.

"Ana you know don't you?" Ana nods a yes and I look at Elliot and he is standing there in shock.

"Kate I am sorry for you and Elliot. It was just not the right time for us. It will happen again though." They both hug each other and cry together. I go over to Ana and I take her in my arms and Elliot takes Kate.

"Christian I am so sorry."

"No baby this was not your fault. I just need you to get better for me. When we are ready again we can try again."

"Do you mean that?" She sobs and this makes me smile. If she had asked me that 6 days ago my answer would have being hell no but at this moment things are different. The thought of having my baby in Ana is a given.

"Yes baby with all my heart. I want tons of kids with you."

"Ok baby. I can do that." This makes us all laugh and she smiles weakly but I know we are going to be ok. The bitch is dead, my wife is ok and I am a happy man.


	21. Chapter 21

Ana

Today I am ready to go home. It's being 3 weeks since I was suppose to go home and my husband has been the absolute best. I am still sad over our babies but I am ok with it and ready to move on.

"Ana baby are you ready for this?"

"Yes Christian, home sounds lovely. But I still feel so weak baby."

"You will. The doctor said it's going to take a while before you feel like yourself again."

"I'm sorry you are going thought this." I know this is not what Christian signed up for when he said 'I do' a few weeks ago.

"Mrs. Grey don't you dare start with that shit. That is totally uncalled for. I will not sit here and listen to my beautiful, sexy, brilliant and totally irresistible wife doubt my unconditional love for her. I love you with my everything and am prepared to be by your side in sickness and in health till death do us part baby. So suck it up baby because this Grey is not going anywhere. I made a commitment to you forever and I also promised your dad I will look after you. Christian Grey does not break promises." I can't help the huge grin on my face. The giggle erupts from my lips before I can stop it.

"That's the best sound in the world baby. I love to see that smile on your face."

"Wow Mr Grey that was quiet a speech you had there. I love it. I love you."

"Well Baby I love you to. Always."

Ray

This past few weeks have been very hard. My baby Ana is in the hospital from being shot and loosing her baby. My other baby Kate was almost killed with a poisonous syringe and also went though loosing here baby. A father should never have to go through almost loosing both his babies. I now have two son in-laws. What a change in pace.

I was just going to enter Ana's room when I heard her comment about how her husband did not sign up for a sick wife. I hate that Ana always seems to put herself down in some way. I could not stop smiling at Christian's answer to her. I totally love Christian even more now. He has just proved to me he is going to keep my Ana happy and loved forever. I can't ask for anything more. I was very impressed with Greys penthouse. Living there has been so nice, not having to cook or clean after myself. When Ana asked me to stay on longer I was of coarse to happy to do that. We took Ana home and she was so exhausted from the trip she went straight to bed for a nap.

Ana

I am so happy to be home. I have just gotten up from a 2 hour nap and am looking for my husband. I slowly walk holding the rails because I still feel so weak. I get to the bedroom door and realize the distance to Christian office is a bit to far so I take my phone from my pocket and call him.

"Ana baby you are awake?" he immediately asks.

"Hey love. Please come and get me I am at our bedroom door." I don't even get to put my phone away and he is there scooping me into his arms and snuggling into my neck making me laugh.

"I misses you wife."

"I missed you to that is why I was looking for you. I tried to come to you but it was to far. I am sorry."

"There is nothing to be sorry about. I am going to buy you something expensive every time you apologies to me about you been sick."

"Christian Grey don't you dare. I am warning you. I will take them all back."

"Try me Ana. This is the only way. You hate me spending a fortune on you and I hate you thinking you are a burden to me. So do we have a deal."

"No but I will try not do it again."

"Not good enough I owe you two gifts one for the comment at the hospital and one for now."

"Christian Grey No. That is not fair. We only made this deal now. The others don't count."

"Too late. Test me more and you will soon see how much I can spend on you. Don't forget my funds are unlimited."

"Uhhhgggg you frustrate me. I can never win with you. Fine now please take me to the recliner chair so I can get something to eat."

"Anything for you baby. What would you like to eat?"

"A tall glass of coke and mac and cheese."

"That's sound good baby I will join you."

Christian

I hate it when she says hurt full things like that. I knew if I made this into a game of sorts it will force her to stop all this talk. I hate to use blackmail but it's the only way with her, she hates expensive gifts and I hate her bad talk so it's a win situation both ways. I go and get lunch and sit next to her. She takes a bite and moans.

"That so good baby."

"Wonderful." Now is my chance.

"Ana I want to ask you something. If I was hurt lets say paralyzed in an accident would you feel its to much for you and leave me?" I can see the horror on her face at what I said.

"I am in this for the long haul Christian. I will never leave you even if you got hurt I don't care how bad….." and just like that her words stop and she looks at me with tears in her eyes.

"I am sorry baby for making you feel like that. I dint think. Now I understand what you have being telling me."

"I love you Ana and just want the very best for you baby. Long as you see were I am coming from." She just nods so I lean in for a kiss.

"Ana what have you decided about the restaurant and book?"

"I am heart broken about this and so torn. But I have decided because of my health I am going to put the restaurant on hold until I am healthy again but I am going to get my book published if I can find someone to look at it."

"That makes sense baby and I am happy about your decision. I was a little worried the restaurant will be to much to soon. I have good news for you."

"What is it? You know how I hate to wait."

"I got an email from Seattle publishing and they are willing to take a look at your manuscript and let you know what they decide." By the bright smile on her face I can tell she is pleased.

"I so want to jump into your arms right now. But I will settle for a thank you kiss."

"We aim to please Mrs. Grey." I kiss her with everything I have till we hear a throat clearing and it Taylor.

"Mr Grey sorry to worry you but could I have a word with you"

"My office 10 min Taylor."

"yes sir."

"Baby what is that about?"

"No idea my love. I will see you just now. Do you want me to bring you anything before I go?"

"yes please. My laptop so I can print my manuscript. Do you mind if I link up to your office printer then you can bring it to me."

"No Problem baby. Let me make sure it has paper in it." I give her the laptop and get another kiss then I go to my office. First thing I do is fill the printer with paper and wait for Taylor.


	22. Chapter 22

Taylor

We are finally back at Escala and I can breathe a sign of relief That is until I realized this shit is just starting all over again. Why the fuck can't they just leave this family alone? All these years with no contact and now she comes out of the woodwork.

"Taylor what do you have for me?"

"Sir we have a women in the lobby claiming to be Mrs. Greys mother. She is insisting to see her." I can see the boss is not very happy about this. Ana definitely does not need more stress in her life at the moment.

"Taylor get Ray in here now." He screams at me and I leave the room and go for Ray. I know the boss is taking it out on me but that's ok because I know its not directed at me personally. He is just feeling out of control. If it was my family in constant danger like this I would also lose my cool more often than not.

"Ray we need you in Christian's office. It concerns the girls." I know I don't need to say anything more and he is alert.

"Lead the way Taylor." We get into the boss's office and I make sure to close the door. I can see Christian has being running his fingers through his hair as it is sticking up in all directions.

"What is happening?" Ray asks and its more like a plea. This man loves those girls with his everything and they have being through enough as it is.

"Ray we have a women in the lobby insisting on seeing Ana." The boss says and I can see the anger building up in Ray. Then the boss takes a deep breath and continues.

"We don't know who she is but she says she is their biological mother." I visibly see Ray loose the color in his face. I knew this was bad news.

"Fuck. If she thinks she can just come out of the wood works after all this time and act like nothing is wrong she has another thing coming. I am not letting that woman anywhere near my girls. She had her chance when they were born and she abandoned them."

"Ray calm down. I don't like this either but this is not our choice." I can't believe the boss has actually said that. My phone rings and I got word that Kate is in the lobby with this women. Fuck Elliot's timing stinks. I slam the phone down and shout.

"Fucking bastard." Oh shit did I say that out loud?

"Taylor what's wrong." Oh shit I forgot where I was.

"Sorry boss. Kate was on her way to see Ana and is now downstairs with this women. We all run out of the office and into the lift. Leaving a startled looking Ana sitting there on the recliner. This is going to be a shit storm.

Kate

Elliot and I decided to visit Ana. We got to Escala and walked towards the lifts. Before we could press the call button a women stopped me. What the hell now? I can't deal with anymore drama.

"Hello Kate." Who is this women? I have never seen her before but she knows who I am. I tighten my grip on Elliot and he cradles me closer to him.

"I am sorry but I don't know you."

"I am your mother dear and I want to get to know you. I am sorry I ever abandoned you two babies. It was the stupidest thing I had ever done." I didn't even know how to respond. All I could do was grab onto Elliot for support as my legs felt like they were giving out on me. Then my baby stepped in.

"I am sorry but you are not welcome here. Now please leave." Elliot all but screams at her.

"I will do no such thing. I still have my super rich daughter to see. Maybe I can help her heal." This is all we need is a money seeking freak. She never was and never will be my mother I don't care about DNA or that we look like her. I feel absolutely nothing for this women standing here. Just then the lift opens to 3 very angry faces appear. Dad steps out first and starts shouting at her about throwing us away and not deserving another chance. I can see dad is very close to loosing his cool and I hate seen him like this. The lift pings opens a little while later and it is Ana.

Ana

Now I am terrified. What has happened to Kate in the lobby. The speed in which the men ran out is frightening me. I need to go down. I can feel she needs me. I have this funny feeling. If my sister needs me I need to be there. I know I can do this for her. I manage to get up and I made my way to the lift. It was not as bad as I thought it would be. I got in and was taken down. When it opens I am shocked when I see Kate screaming at a women that looks like us. Fuck. I drop to the floor on my knees and I see Christian rush to me. My chest feels so tight. I need my oxygen upstairs. This is not happening now.

"Cant breath." I manage to say before I pass out.

Christian

Fuck this is not the stress my wife needs. I need to protect her but all I seem to be doing is neglecting her. I scoop her into my arms and I get her up to the house and put her oxygen mask in place and that helps her and her body starts to relax again. I wish she could have just being patient and stayed put. I whisper in her ear and feel her body tense as she slowly comes to.

"Baby I am here for you."

"Christian was that my m... Carla?" All I do is nod a yes. I can see the tears well up in her eyes. Kate walks in and takes Ana's hand in hers. I can feel the anger radiating off Kate and she is ready to kill someone. I have never seen her this angry before.

"Ana that women in the lounge is nothing to us. I do not want anything to do with her." Ana's eyes go wide and I know my baby is confused.

"Kate what happened?" I ask.

"She is here because she read in the papers Ana married a Billionaire."

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Then we both get a surprise as Ana defends her. My baby never does see the wrong in people and it fucking pisses me off sometimes.

"Kate you don't know that." Ana says and I see Kate square her shoulders.

"Anastasia I do. That is what she said. At the moment she is looking for her Super rich daughter. Her exact words." Fuck me so she is here for my money. Sorry lady you are messing with the wrong family. Ana finally settles down and asks me to take her to the lounge. I don't think this is a good idea but I have to honor her wishes. I will just keep an eye on her and keep her close. This shit has to be sorted out now.

Ana

Christian carries me into the lounge and there she is sitting there but here eyes are looking at everything around here. I hate it. Kate was right she is not here for us but for my husbands money. I look over at dad and he gives me a nod of encouragement. I know I scared them when I exited the elevator.

"Wow Anastasia this place is so grand. I can't wait for when you buy me a place like this." I look up at Christian and he just kisses me. I see what he is doing. He is silencing me so this gold digger can dig her grave a lot bigger.

"I am sorry I am at a disadvantage. You know my name but I don't know yours." I try to be as polite as I can but I am angry and very hurt.

"Oh how rude of me dear. I am sorry. I am Carla. You have so many people looking after you. Let me see if I get you all right.

*You are the head bodyguard for Christian who is the billionaire and my son-in-law.

*You are the other bodyguard Luke and you look after my Billionaire daughter Anastasia, but you also look so familiar.

*You are Elliot my other millionaire son-in-law who is married to my now millionaire daughter Kate but not as rich at Anastasia and Christian but that is ok I guess.

*You sir are Raymond Steele the lucky bastard that found these two girls and have now hit the jackpot since they married big.

Did I get it all right or did I miss something?" I can't believe she just said all that. She is staring at Luke again and it's as if she has just realizes something. Her whole face changes. I am looking around at everyone and they are just as shocked as me. I pull myself together and decide to answer. I can see dad has just about had enough and is going to throw her ass out.

"Yes, Carla you hit the nail on the head. Now what do you want here?"

"I want you and your sister of course. I want to be in your lives. I gave birth to you two now its time you to set me up to live a better life than I am living now. I am tired of being poor. I also want to be in your brothers life since I have just realized he is here with us." What the fuck is she talking about? I can't even process what she is saying because Christian keeps kissing me. I know he is also doing it to calm his own temper. He is holding me so tight I think he is scared to put me down. What brother is she talking about? I look over to Kate and she is just as surprised then we both follow Carla's line of sight and the pieces start to fall into place.


	23. Chapter 23

Taylor

Oh shit the plot just thickens. I must give her credit for doing her homework but this shit is still sick. I can't believe this fucking women is saying all that shit. She is here to gain a fortune. Fat chance that ever happening. She has just made things so much worse for herself. All she is going to get is a restraining order. I am sticking close to Ray to make sure he does not do anything stupid. I can see he is ready to strangle this women. She mentioned their brother and looked right at Luke. Could it be fucking possible? Fuck he was the only person who matched their blood. I meant to look into it but it completely slipped my mind.

Luke

I can't help but laugh. I did not mean to but it just came out and everyone is now looking at me. I see the slight smirk on the boss's face and I know he is also trying to not laugh. This is Un-fucking-believable. She could have at least come in here and lied and say she cared for them not their bank account. She is a real piece of work. Dumb does not even begin to explain her. Ray looks ready to commit murder and the boss is trying to lose himself in Ana. Carla is one lucky lady that the boss is not having her thrown out yet. I think it's more of the fact that Ana is the distraction. Fuck the bomb she has just let lose has thrown me for a loop. I look at Ana and Kate and they are just as stunned. She is claiming to be the mother who abandoned me when I was born. I wondered how my blood was a match for Ana but never imagined this. I can't even process all this at the moment.

Ray

I am going to explode and it is not going to be pretty. I want this fucking gold digging whore out of my daughter home. She is not worthy of my daughter's presence. If Taylor would just give me a gap I will strangle her. She is a pathetic excuse of a women and don't deserve a thing. she abandoned these girls without even feeling bad about it and now she thinks she can just pick up the pieces and get rich. Ha she has another surprise in store for her. I know what Christian is doing by distracting Ana. She does not need the extra stress. When I saw my little girl drop to the floor downstairs I went cold. What this bitch just sad about Luke hits home like a punch to the gut. My girls have a brother? I didn't even now. Fuck this women has come and turned my girl's life up side down.

Elliot

This stupid fucking women is looking for money, a home and a comfortable life. She feels she deserves it because she gave birth to them. My baby is trembling next to me with anger and hurt and it is killing me. Maybe I should try my brothers technique and kiss her since it is working for Ana. There is no way this woman is getting anywhere near my Kate or Ana. I have a fucking brother-in-law that I didn't even know about. All this time and he has being right here protecting them. Now that I get a better look at Luke I realize he has a lot in common with Ana and Kate. I can't help but laugh out. This is all so un-believable. At least Luke is laughing with me.

Kate

I am fucking furious right now. How dare she fucking come into our lives after all this time looking for fucking money. My whole body is trembling then he kisses me. I can't help but melt into him when he stops I burst into laughter. What else is there to do? I know why he done that and now I see why Christian is doing it to Ana. These men are brilliant. Luke is my brother? I meant to look into why he was a match for Ana in the hospital but with everything going on it slipped my mind. I look over to him and he is staring at us with a confused look on his face. I have a brother. I keep saying it I my head hoping that it will register.

Christian

I can't take it anymore. This bitch is going on and on about how they fucking owe her everything. The Dom in me has come out to play. In my Dom voice I scream.

"Shut the fuck up Carla and get out of my fucking house. I don't ever want to see your fucking face again. Do I make myself fucking clear?" I see the shock on everyone's face in the room but I cant deal with them now. I need to protect my family and this is the only way. I don't bother waiting for an answer and I turn and walk with Ana into my office. I kiss her while putting her gently into my chair. Then the last thing Carla said makes sense and I stare at Ana in shock.

"Wow Christian. Are you ok?" My baby asks and it tears me that in a time like this she is more concerned about me.

"I am wonderful baby. Did you see how many kisses I got?" This makes us both burst into laughter and that was a bad idea because I had to rush for her oxygen again. I hate seeing my baby like this. She gets her breathing under control and she is staring at me and I can see surprise in her eyes.

"What is it Ana?"

"That was so sexy Christian. I have never heard you talk like that." Ok not what I expected to hear her say but I cant get the mile off my face. My baby likes my Dom voice. Well we can work with that.

"You think that was sexy?" I ask in the same voice and her eyes dilate and i know its turning her on. Fuck the timing sucks.

"Yes it was. I can think of a number of things I would like you to say to me in that sexy tone." Oh fuck I know exactly where she is going with this and I groan like I am in pain and this makes her laugh again.

"Exactly baby. I cant wait till I am feeling better."

"Ana you are so bad."

"Only for you baby." This makes me laugh again. I love her like this.

"Ana about what that women said about Luke?"

"Christian I know what she said is the truth. Since I was told in the hospital that he was a blood match for me it has being bugging me."

"Baby how do you feel about all that?"

"I am confused. If it is really true I am beyond happy and scared."

"Scared. Why baby?"

"Because that only means I am going to lose him as my personal security and I am not sure I can handle that. I don't want anyone else."

"Baby calm down. We will cross that bridge when we get there." I know my baby is anxious but I am more sure now that Luke is her big brother. He will definitely not be handing her security over to anyone else especially with everything going on. I still can't believe it. I knew him and Ana were close but fuck brother and sister is way beyond what I could have imagined.


	24. Chapter 24

Luke

Its being 3 days since Dr. Grace came to the penthouse to take all our bloods for a DNA test. We have being very anxious waiting. Every time I look at Ana I see the fear in her eyes. The boss mentioned something about her thinking I am going to give up being her personal security. Little does she know that is not how this is going to play out. We have all agreed not to discuss it until we know the results. We also have Barney looking into our birth records and have run a full check on Carla the bitch. I don't care if she is my biological mother but I want nothing to do with her. A women that can just throw her 3 children away is pure evil. The boss and I had a long chat yesterday and he explained to me how Ana was feeling about me leaving her. I assured him that even if we find out I am her brother it will just make my job even more personal. There is no fucking way I will allow anyone else to watch over her. I will stay on Greys payroll. It's going to be so great to have two baby sisters. I am so looking forward to catching up with them and spoiling them.

Ana

Carla has not showed her face here again and I am relieved about that. Christian just got word that Grace is on her way over to our place with the test results. We have being waiting here patiently but dying at the same time. I just hope Luke will stay on with me. Being my brother or not I don't trust anyone else to be with me. The elevator pings and Grace walks in with a smiling Kate and in my heart I know the results. I look to Luke and he seems anxious.

"Luke I know those results are positive. I can feel it and so can Kate."

"You are right Ana. Luke is your biological brother. Amazingly you'll share the same birth mother but not the same father." Grace confirms.

"I knew it." I say with tears running down my cheeks. I take Luke's hand and Kate's and just take it all in. After all this time this is amazing. We don't say anything else because there is just no word to explain what we are feeling.

"I can't believe after all this time I have two baby sisters. I am one lucky son of a bitch." Luke says and we all burst into laughter.

"Amen brother. I have never heard such true words. Although Bitch is to nice a word to explain Carla's title." This gets us all laughing and the ice is soon broken. We all settle down and enjoy something to eat and all to soon Kate and Grace have to leave. I realize this is the best time for me to approach Luke and I am terrified.

"Baby are you ok?" Of course Christian would pick up on my anxiety.

"I am but I think now is the bet time for me to have a chat with Luke?"

"Sure baby. I will be in my office if you need me."

"Thank you love. I love you."

"Love you to Ana. Always." He smiles at me as he leaves us alone there.

"Luke can we talk?"

"Of course. What's on your mind Ana?" Boy how do I say this?

"Well a lot of things have being bothering me lately and I hate to feel so unbalanced." I can't help my voice wobbling. I can't seem to hold in my emotions anymore and the tears flow. I see the panic on Luke's face and I hold up my hand to ask him to wait a second. I take a few deep breaths to calm myself then I carry on.

"Luke I am so terrified you will no longer want to be my CPO. I don't want to lose you because you are the only person I trust with my life." I just manage to get that out and I feel Luke placing the oxygen over my mouth and nose. I am battling to say all I need to with the sobs wracking my body. Luke in now kneeling in front of me and I can see this is stressing him out.

"Ana calm down. You have now had your say and it's my turn now. Ok?" I nod a yes and he still does not seem to be persuaded I am going to keep quiet.

"I mean it baby girl. Shut it till I am done. Ok?" The endearment he uses on me causes me to shed a few more tears but they are happy tears now. I still can't get over I have a big brother to look after me.

"Ana nothing is going to change as far as my employment goes. I am still the same old Luke you met months ago the only difference is now I get to Love you like you deserve to be loved. Baby girl I am not going anywhere and will not ever trust someone else to look after you. If you will still have me I would love to continue to be your CPO." I am now in full blown tears and breathing through the mask. I hate this thing. Luke scoops me up and just holds me till I calm down. I cant believe I am not loosing him. All I manage is a silent "OK" and I know thinks are going to get better from here. I feel him before I see him and I know the love of my life came to check on me.

"Christian?"

"I'm hear baby." He scoops me out of Luke's arms and just hold me close. I burry my face into his neck and let his love wash over me.


	25. Chapter 25

Ana

It's been 3 months since my surgery and I am as good as new. We slapped Carla with a restraining order and she has not bothered us since. I still have a bad feeling about her being around. I just don't like it. I have gotten the all clear from my doctor and am now as good as new. Things with Luke have being incredible and just as he promised nothing has changed but we are definitely closer. Christian battled a bit in the beginning with the changes but soon realized hr needed to cope with it. Kate and I are sitting together waiting to see Dr. Green as we both have realized our periods are late. We have not said a word to our husbands yet but I have a good feeling about this.

"Kate are you nervous?"

"A little. I wish Elliot was here."

"Yes I also wish Christian was here with me." Just then the nurse call Mrs. Anastasia and Kate Grey. As we get up we notice a grinning Elliot and Christian enter the rooms.

"Hey Ana. Hey Kate. We could not let our ladies have all the fun." This made us laugh.

"How did you two know and what are you'll doing here?"

"We knew something was up so we followed you two. Surprised?"

"Yes very but we are not sure on our results yet."

"That's ok we are hear for you'll anyway." We go in together and the doctor sees to Kate first. I am so thrilled to have Christian here.

"Kate everything is looking good you are definitely 4 weeks pregnant and I am proud to say you are caring twins. The babies are doing great. Congratulations."

We all were excited and gave hugs and kisses. Now it was my turn. I am so nervous.

"Ana all is good with you and you to are also very much pregnant. I would say 3 weeks so and you are also having twins. Congratulation." Wow we are having 4 babies between us. This is fabulous and scary at the same time. I look over at Christian and he has the biggest smile on his face. The doctor says we must come back for another check up in 4 weeks time and she will print our scans.

I am now 7 month pregnant and feeling huge, nothing fits me anymore so my husband had a new wardrobe delivered for me. Its been a happy experience and a scary one. Christian and Luke have been over the top protective of me and I feel like I beed to hide from them at times.

My book is ready to be printed and that is exciting. It will be on sale in the beginning of December just in time for the Christmas rush. That's in one week time. I dedicated it to my Dad Ray who made all my dream possible. I gave him the first signed copy last week when we went down to see his new house Elliot and Kate had built. Of course my husband insisted on installing a state of the art security system with the remodel.

Today we are all at my restaurant. Yes its ready but it only launches in February after the twins are born.

The renovations for my restaurant is complete and it looks beautiful with its chrome and red leather theme. Its so sexy. I went into the kitchen and was trilled that it looked just like a food lab. It was more beautiful than I ever expected.

"Elliot you have outdone yourself. Thank you."

"No stress sis it's not like I did not make a fortune doing it." This gets us all laughing.

"Ok you all except Christian and Taylor take a seat I am serving my first meal to my only family. They leave us and go and sit down and Taylor and Christian are staring at me like I am an alien.

"What? I need some help."

"But Ana we don't know the first thing about cooking."

"Relax I will do everything."

"Ok what do you need?"

"Taylor here is a list of foods I need. Some of that stuff can be picked up at the local pharmacy." He runs out to get them. At least everything else is here because I gave a list of chemical I needed stocked in here.

"Ok baby are you ready to help me?" Oh boy my husband looks terrified making me laugh.

"Relax baby I just needed you with me for support."

"Ok I can do that." I get a huge smile from him. I go to the cupboard and laugh when I see the row of aprons. We all have one with our names printed on them. Mine says Property of Christian Grey and his says property of Ana Grey.

"Typical Elliot. But I love it. Look here there is ones for Kate and Elliot and Mia ."

"We expect nothing less from him Baby."

Christian

These last few months have being wonderful and stressful Being the jealous man I am I have battled with the new relationship Ana had formed with Luke but I am working on it. Carla was slapped with a restraining order and has not bothered us since. I destroyed Rodriguez Shipping and rebuilt it as Grey Shipping. Its so huge now I am thinking in expanding it overseas. I did get word from Taylor that they lost there house and Jose is currently in jail on a drug bust. I have a feeling that was something set up by Taylor and Luke but I have no proof.

My baby is very much pregnant and I love it. she is so fucking sexy. Her book is going to be released in a weeks time and I am so fucking proud of her. She is now going to show us exactly what she plans on cooking in this fabulous restaurant. I was a little worried when she mentioned her idea about having a restaurant. I know how much time goes into being a chef, until she explained to me she will only be working 2 times a week. This was a fabulous idea and I was happy. I will have a lot more time to spend with her. I have already started to cut back on my working hours at GEH and have also hired Ros another assistant. I intend to spend a shit load of time with the babies.

I have now been sitting here with Taylor watching my wife work and it's amazing. She is cooking and its nothing I have ever witnessed before. I should not really call it cooking but rather creating. The dishes look amazing and the smell is even better. It looks to good to eat. This is seriously something out of a science movie.

On the menu is:

Smoked trout, cucumber and cream de cassis as the starter.

Breton lobster, parsley sphere, preserved lemon risotto, butter air as the main dish.

Chocolate mousse, moist chocolate cake, space dust, cherries with Kirsch and butter emulsion, sugar tuile and candied orange as the dessert.

She also added alcoholic and non alcoholic fucking glowing Cocktails which we served while the guests waited. Those were unlivable.

We served everyone all 3 meals at once on the different tables so we could all sit down together.

**Kate** – Shit this food is delicious. Oh Wow. I knew my sister was good in the lad and then in the kitchen but to combine the two and come up with all this is amazing. I feel sorry for Elliot when my cravings are dying for this food. He is going to have to come up with something creative. This makes me giggle.

**Elliot** \- This is the seconds time I am experiencing this food of Ana's and it has blown me away again. It plays tricks with your taste buds but leaves you so satisfied. The only problem is when you are done you need more. The cocktails served were the coolest thing ever. I cant wait to throw a party for all my friends and get Ana to cater. Christian is one lucky fucker. I need to plan more visits to their house. Setting up her restaurant was both challenging and rewarding. the kitchen is out of this world. My crew couldn't believe it when I said this was going to be a restrurant. I have already booked one of Anna's opening evenings for my crew. They are going to get a shock when i hand them their reservation tickets tomorrow.

**Grace** \- We knew Ana was talented but this is beyond anything we could have imagined. We have also hired her for next years coping together ball but with the babies I am not sure if she will be able to cope. I must remember to have a chat with her about it. I have never in my life seen food look like this. Its incredible. The food is amazing and I know she is going to make a success of her restaurant. I can see hoe proud Christian is of his wife. Just watching him brings happy tears to my eyes. I glance at Elliot and he is looking at his wonderful wife the same way. I hope my boys know how lucky they have been to find Ana and Kate.

**Carrick** – I feel like moving into the penthouse and having Ana cook for me every day. This food is out of this world. I loved the cocktail idea. I am going to give her my famous cocktail recipe and ask her to improve the look for me. I can see my parties with my glowing creation.

**Taylor** – Once again the little women does not disappoint. I was not to sure watching her because it looked weird. I was sure that some of those ingredient were not invented to consume. But when it hit my tongue I was a goner. I can already tell her restaurant is going to be a big hit. I settled for a non alcoholic cocktail and just hope my insides are not glowing. This makes me want to laugh because its a stupid thing Elliot will normally say. I am now going to make sure I am around every time Ana tries out new recipes. I have sorted out security with Luke for the restaurant and Welch is keeping track of the website. he mentioned to me that Ana might want to think of opening up on a third night because the demand is so great. Im not sure the boss would want Ana gone so often. Maybe she can train someone else to do it.

**Gail** – Yes I cook food but wow Ana turns this into art. I have never seen anything like this before. This food is fabulous. I better pick up some tips from her. I have seen her fiddling in her lab often at the penthouse and always wondered why the security hangs around there. Luke even moved a seating area in there with a table. Now I know they are sitting around testing Ana's food. Well, now that they are busted I want in on the tasting.

**Luke** \- My job is going to get 10 times worse when this little ladies restaurant takes off. That was the main reason I got Taylor to up security. She is going to be famous. This food is out of this world. I have never experienced anything like this. I love the glowing drinks idea. I have started to pick up extra running as all her tasting is making a man fat. Now I run in the morning and the evening. I have already being screening her mail and it's amazing the amount of people that want to go in partnership with her. It's a joke that they even are trying especially with a controlling husband like Grey. Although I have to admit he has calmed down a hell of a lot. In the beginning when we found out we were related he battled to accept Ab and I getting so close. Now well he just rolls with the punches. i think father hood is going to do him good.

**Mia** – I am a qualified chef but I do not cook like this. This is not cooking this is pure genius. This is something totally different. I cant wait for all my friend to come to this restaurant. They are going to be so jealous. The taste is fabulous and the textures are perfect. It's just an explosion on my mouth. I made up my mind and I am going to work for Ana. She had approached me a while back about working for her but with everything that happened I have not had a chance to chat to her again. This is definitely something I would love to lean. Two days a week is going to be fabulous as well as soon as I get my degree in science as that is a requirement to work in Ana's restaurant.

**Ray** – I knew all along my baby can cook. She has always fiddled in the kitchen. Her food today was lovely. I am so proud of her. I am trilled that Carla went away without causing any more scenes and soon I am going to be a granddad to 4 little people. I am so excited. I was so blown away when I got home and found my house back in one piece. Its actually better than I ever dreamed. My new truck from Christian and Ana is so grand I didn't want to accept it but I soon found out my son in law does not take well to no. As for Luke we have built a great relationship together and I know my baby is going to be always safe.

**Christian** \- I have completed my food and am caving more. It's so addictive and that is how she is going to keep her customers coming back for more. I am so proud of her. I have a suggestion.

"Ana your food is fabulous. I have a little publicity suggestion."

"Thank you baby. Let me hear it."

"Ok you are having a spread done in every newspaper and in a lot of different magazines. Correct?"

"Yes you are right. So what?"

"Why don't you open for one night to those editors and let them taste your food and experience the atmosphere of the restaurant before they rate you."

**Ana**

What Christian is suggesting is a brilliant idea to start me off.

"Christian you are brilliant but I don't have staff."

"Baby you have family. We will all be servers. You and Mia can cook together." I look at Mia and she is beaming. I know she does not have the right qualifications but she can do the basic food prep. Everyone else is shaking there heads yes.

"Ok I will email the magazines and newspapers and set everything up. We are looking at 50 guests doing a 6 course meal. Are you'll still up for it?"

"Ana that will be easy baby. Today you served 10 without even breaking a sweat."

"You do know that is a $25 000 sitting I am going to be doing for free?" The looks on everyones face is priceless. I don't think they even considered the money being so much. I know Grey construction bought tickets for 30 setting but I only charged them minimum because they done such a good job on the build.

"Ana you charge $500 a sitting?" The surprise in his voice is comical.

"Yes, that's what we will start at. What? Don't look so shocked you are going to see when people are begging me to run more sittings because they can't get bookings. I was sitting with Welch the other day at Christians office last week and we put up my website. Its set up so people can purchase sittings from now and as they make there purchase the the seating plans will generate themselves. If I told you this morning when I checked the sittings I am fully booked till October next year what would you say?"

"Fuck Ana I would say screw the press you don't need them. I would say save that sitting for someone else." This caused us all to have a good laugh. We all cleared up and went our separate ways.

"Ana baby are you serious about your website?" I pulled out my laptop and opened the sight for him to see.

"Ok Christian I was wrong with my facts. We are now booked through all the way to December. My next year is full baby. There are 263 work days in this year. With one sitting a night. Saturdays and Sundays we are closed. That's a total of 13150 guests at $500 a guest $6575000 for the year if I have one sitting a night."

"That's crazy. Considering you only work from 7pm to 10pm. This is a brilliant business venture baby. I am so proud of you. And the best part is you will be working when the kids are fast asleep so you wont miss anything."

"That's what I love the most."

"Eliot mentioned he has bought out 3 sittings for when you open."

"I did see that. Because he was buying them for his crew I sold them to him for cost. I suppose after tonight he knows what I done."

"You are fabulous Mrs Grey."

"Now will my husband stop talking shop and show me what I have been missing."

"Oh Mrs. Grey now we are taking even more interesting business. Come here let me show you what you have been missing." This makes me laugh. I love it when he uses his sexy voice on me.


	26. Chapter 26

Taylor

I am getting so fucking pissed with fucking Carla. Even though we have not said anything to Kate or Ana. This women is not going the fuck away. She is always far enough that she is not breaking the fucking court order but creepy enough to follow us and be seen. This is one of the reasons we have doubled security. When Ana asked why we have done this we said we needed the new security for the babies and we also needed her to get comfortable with them. It wasn't really a lie but I wish the boss would level with her and tell her the truth. Today Kate and Ana are going for a spar day so we have no stress there. The boss and Elliot are planning a surprise visit to aspen before the kids are born since they are due anytime now. The trip is going to be a bit risky so we are planning to take a medical nurse and Grace with us. As soon as we collect them at the spa later today we are going straight to Aspen.

Ana

"Kate are you ready? We are going to be late."

"Yes, here I am." And we both burst into laughter.

"Kate why are you dressed the same as me?"

"This was not done on purpose Ana. I had this dress laid out from yesterday."

"Ok fine we don't have time to change. Lets pretend to be each other today and see who notices." We both laugh again and agree to have a little fun with the security.

The spa was fabulous. We are both in the same room now just relaxing in recliners. Someone comes in and puts blind folds on us and says that Christian and Elliot have a surprise for us. We then get led out the salon and the security is going to get it from me for not warning us Christian is planing something. Thy tell us to step into the vehicle. The hairs on the back of my neck are on full alert. Something does not feel right. When I try and step back I get forced forward. I scream as loud as I could and start fighting them. The masks comes off and I see who the asshole trying to kidnap us is. Carla. Kate is also staring in shock.

"Kate take my hand." I plead. She does and I put her behind me and start backing away. I can hear footsteps coming and Carla pulls a gun on us. The next thing I know she fires the weapon and I feel a sharp pain in my right shoulder. I hear Kate gasp behind me and I am afraid she is shot as well.

Christian

As I was about to enter the salon to surprise my girl I hear her terrified screams. My heart instantly goes into my throat then I hear a gun go off and I want to die. I go instantly cold. Were the fuck are the security? Elliot and I round the corner and are stopped in our tracks at the sight before us. Ana has Kate shielded with her body and Carla had a gun pointed at her and Ana and Kate are both holding there bloody hand to there shoulders. The Bitch shot them.

"Take another step Mr. Grey and I will shoot again this time I wont shoot to harm but to kill." The Bitch says.

"Carla what the fuck are you thinking? Are you fucking insane?" She turns to me and I watch Ana and Kate slowly back up. That's when I notice Taylor and Luke on the other side of the building with there guns drawn. I need to keep her distracted.

"Carla what is it you want?"

"Money. What else would I want?

"Fine how much do you want?" I can see she is thinking hard. And that's when I see the two water puddles on the floor and Ana and Kate look to us for help. Fuck there water has just broken. This day cant get any worse.

"Ok I want $10 million." The bitch says and I want to laugh.

"Each or for both?" I can see the shock on her face. She meant for both. Yes lady I am very rich and I know how to distract you.

"Each if course."

"Ok here is $20 000 cash. This is all I have on me now." I pull out the two packs of bills and I see her eye's widen. She lowers the gun and Taylor takes his shot dropping her to the ground. Before we even know what is going on Carla is hauled into the van and it speeds off. Fuck who was driving? We run to our wives.

"Ana, Kate lets get you two too the hospital."

**Elliot** – That was one of the most stressful things I have ever had to go thru in my life. When I saw Ana blocking Kate with her own body it broke my heart. She was willing to risk her and the babies life for Kate and our babies. I know it was instinct that took over and she did not even think of the consequences but Fuck me I owe that little lady everything. They are both in shock and it has not registered yet what has happened.

We are now on the way to the hospital and I still cant get over the fact that a mother could be so cruel. I would hate to think what would have happened if they were taken and went into labor on top of having a gun shot wound each. Oh boy never mind... I don't want to know. My wife is here with me and we are going to be parents to two beautiful babies soon. Taylor did inform us that Ana's wound was a through and through and it's the same bullet that is lodged in Kate's shoulder. He said they will both be ok and I believe him even though I am fucken terrified. The shitty part of this is Carla the bitch is still out there and she is working with someone. This is going to cause my baby brother to up all security once again especially with the babies.

**Kate **\- I am very disappointed in what happened today. A mother should never ever use her kids to get money. Plus to hold us at gun point was appalling. I cant fucking believe she shot at Ana like that. I was more shocked that it passed right through Ana and is lodged in me. It is so painful but I need to look out for my babies before I can worry about myself. I was so terrified when I saw the gun and before I even knew what was happening Ana had me positioned behind her as a shield. She is always the one protecting me and I guess old habits die hard.

Our husbands carry us out of the SUV and straight into the hospital. Our doctors said we had to be in separate theaters to have our babies which I was a little sad about but I have my wonderful husband next to me. I will forever be grateful to my sister once again. We went our separate ways to have the babies. As soon as the babies are born they will patch up our shoulders. They did promise us we can share a private room till we are discharged. That makes me feel a whole lot better.


	27. Chapter 27

Christian

I am so stressed right now. I feel like I am going to fucking snap. The love of my life was fucking shot again and this time by her own fucking biological fucken mother. Luke informed me the salon refused to let the security anywhere near Ana and Kate and that is how Carla got in without them knowing. I am going to bury the owner of that fucking salon. I called my mom and dad to tell them what happened and I called Ray. They are all on there way to the hospital right now. I know ray is going to have a shit load to say to my security. I am concerned with how Luke is going to take this. It was his responsibility to keep the girls safe and he failed. I don't blame him but he is going to blame himself.

I am now standing next to my very brave wife and I can't be any more proud of her. I can't believe how she took Kate and shielded her from Carla. I don't think she done it out of carelessness but out of instinct. Elliot noticed it to and I could see the look of love towards her for that. We are now in theater and waiting for the meds to kick in. I can tell Ana is nervous but the doctor said the babies are doing really well and it wont take long for them to come.

"Ana baby I was so scared when I saw her standing there with the gun pointed at you. She had already shot you but I thought she was going to finish the job."

"Christian I was terrified as well. My shoulder is so sore. Is Kate ok?"

"Baby Kate is fine because of you. You were so brave."

"No I was only doing what I know. I had to protect her from that women."

"I know baby. You did real good and now you are going to have our babies." She grunts again squeezing my hand and I can tell the contractions are getting worse and closer. I hate to see her in pain but I cant wait to see what our love has created.

"Breath baby this will be over soon." The doctor checks Ana again and I can tell something is wrong.

"Doc what is it?" He does not answer me but speaks to Ana.

"Ana on the next contraction I want you to push as hard as you can. Ok?" She nods a yes then it hits and she pushes. My fingers are going to be bruised tomorrow. She does this two more times and then the whole room fills with the most beautiful cry. I get to cut the cord and then Ana is pushing again. 2 minutes later our second baby is born and I am on top of this world. I Christian Grey am a father of two beautiful, perfect babies. Never did I ever imagine I will be this guy.

"Ana our boys are beautiful." I don't even realize I have tears on my face till Ana reaches up and wipes them away with her fingers. The nurse comes to us and shows us the babies and I am in awe.

"Christian they are gorgeous. They look just like you." This makes me laugh.

"Please go with them Christian. I will be ok." Ana pleads.

"Are you sure Ana?"

"Positive. Christian please stay with our babies. I don't want them to be alone."

"Ok baby. Luke will be outside waiting for you."

"Ok I love you Mr. Grey."

"And I love you Mrs. Grey." I leave Ana and follow the doctors out of the room. I get to the nursery the same time as Elliot and I am pleased to hear Kate is doing ok. They had two little girls born almost the same time as our babies. This is all so out of this world. Ryan was left to watch Kate till she is safely in the secure room. Elliot and I went down to the waiting room to tell the proud grandparents everything went well and both our girls are going to be perfectly fine.

Taylor

Un-fucking believable. After all the fucking precautions we have put in place this shit still happens. We even upped our security. It just goes to show that if they want to get to someone they will no matter what security level is in place. I was very impressed with the boss. For once in his fucking life he handled the situation like a loving husband and not an overbearing CEO. Ana and Kate are safely guarded and the babies are beautiful. It brings back so many memories about Sophie's birth. I really miss my little girl. We have had no word yet on the SUV that was at the crime scene. I have a feeling the driver was Jose But I don't have any proof just a gut feeling. The new trained security have just arrived and have being stationed by Ana and Kate's room for the babies protection.

For security reasons the hospital has agreed the babies are safer in the room with their mothers than in the nursery. This was a huge relief. I managed to have a quick word with Luke and I know he is very pissed off. It's not his fault but he is taking this hard.


	28. Chapter 28

Ana

This was a very confusing and emotional day for me. It was also the most draining of my life. My babies have gone with the love of my life and I am here in theater all-alone. I know they are safe with christian and I cant love him any more. The doctor says we are done and he starts wheeling me out the room. As soon as we get into the corridor I fell a hand in mine and find Luke staring at me. This makes me smile.

"Hey Ana. How you doing?"

"Well considering I just had two babies and been shot I would say I am wonderful." He laughs at this and I am happy he is not blaming himself. Then I get a little dizzy and my eyesight blurs and I panic.

"Luke something is not right."

"Ana what's wrong? I'm here." Before I can even say a word I get a pain so server it renders me speechless. I have my jaw clenched as hard as I can and I am clinging to Luke with everything I have. I don't know what happens next but I pass out from the pain.

Luke

Fuck this shit not happening. She held her chest like she was in pain then her whole body tensed and she passed out. My body is useless and i seem to be just standing there staring. I find my voice and call out.

"What the fuck is wrong with her?" I demand and nobody seems to be hearing me. They have wheeled her off alone again and I am pissed they will not allow me to stay with her. She has being through to much and need to just be ok.

"Doctor what is wrong with my sister?" I ask as soon as he exits the room. It felt like hours but I know it was just minutes.

"Sister? I thought you are just her bodyguard."

"I am both."

"Ok in that case. Mrs. Grey has suffered a heart attack. We have put her on some meds and are going to transfer her to ICU to run more tests." Fuck I can't seem to get past heart attack. Ana is so young.

"Is she going to be ok?"

"We can't say yet but we need to move her fast and you can't come with us. Its better if you tell her family. Tell them she is stable at the moment but not awake. We will only know the real extent of the damage once she wakes up." With that I watch helpless as they wheel Ana away with tons of tubes and cords all over her. I cant take this anymore. I find myself sitting flat on the floor holding my head in my hands. That's how Christian and Taylor find me minutes later.

Christian

I am not sure what is keeping Ana but I am anxious. Kate has been back a while ago and her arm surgery was more complicated than Ana's. Taylor and I make our way towards the surgical wing and find Luke on the floor holding his head. What the fuck is he doing?

"Luke where is Ana?" I am almost too afraid to ask. He looks up at me and I catch my breath. Something bad happened to my Ana.

"She came out and was happy. We were talking then she looked like she was in server pain and then blacked out. When I asked her doctor what happened he said she had a heart attack and they are taking her to ICU." Fuck I can't deal with this. It's all to fucked up. This is not how it is suppose to happen. Before I can completely flip out I feel a hand on my shoulder and am surprised to find Ray there. Where the fuck did he come from and how did he know I was on the verge of breaking?

"Son you need to pull yourself together for your family. This is not the time to break down. Yes I know you are worried sick."

"Ray Its all to much. How could this happen to my Ana?"

"Christian we can't control the things that happen to other people. Now Annie is the strongest woman I know and she is going to pull through this and when she does she is going to need all our support. So don't go bail out on her now."

"I would never do that to her Ray. I know all of what you have just said is true but it fucking hurts."

"Yes it does. What I think you need to do is go visit your babies and reassure them there mommy is going to see them soon. Don't let them feel abandoned son." Fuck Ray is right. I need to be the man of this family. My son's need me and my wife is going to need me to. I give him a nod ok and spin around and head to Kate's room. Being with the babies makes me feel closer to Ana but I also need to see her.

Kate

My babies are so beautiful and so are Ana's boys. Elliot has just put the girls down when I get this pain in my chest. I grab my chest and take a deep breath to calm myself.

"Kate are you ok?" I can hear the panic in Elliot's voice.

"I am fine but something is wrong with Ana."

"Baby Ana is going to be fine. You will see her soon." I feel it again and I know something terrible is happening to my sister. I can't stop the tears that are running down my face.

"Kate."

"No Elliot I can feel it across my chest. Ana is in pain. Something happened. I know it." I look up as our door opens and the look on Christians face breaks the last of my self-control and I just sob. I knew it. I can't even talk so Elliot does it for me.

"Christian what happened to Ana?"

"Elliot. Fuck Ana had a heart attack. They have managed to stabilize her and they are taking her for tests." I can hear the pain in his voice but he is keeping it together. How the hell does he do that?

"Fuck I am so sorry Christian. Is she going to be ok?"

"Elliot I don't know. I wasn't there for her when she needed me." Shit typical of him to blame himself for something he had no control after.

"Bullshit Christian. I can promise you that Ana wanted you with the babies so don't fucking let her down or I will kick your ass." Elliot growls at Christian and through my tears I smile at my wonderful husband.

"Kate I need to go with Christian but Luke will stay with you."

"Ok baby. Don't let him blame himself for this." I say sternly and he nods an ok. I have pulled myself together after Luke held me tight. We are not as close as he and Ana are but we get on well enough.

"Kate the doctors say she should be ok." I nod an understanding and feel so drained all of a sudden. What the hell happened? That's when I realize Luke has hit my pain meds button and I am falling asleep. The last thing I remember hearing is Elliot telling me he loves me.


	29. Chapter 29

Taylor

I have security in place and I have Welch checking every security footage out there. We need to locate Carla and whoever was working with her. I am not going to rest until this is sorted out. I have a feeling we have not seeing the last of Rodríguez either.

As for Ana well that is just so fucked up. After everything she has gone through no wonder her heart failed on her. We are going to have a very hard time convincing her to slow things down. The boss is going to be so out of his element with a sick wife and two newborns.

I have also just done a full background check on Dan Summers Ana's new therapist and he is clean. I'm not sure how the boss is going to take the news when he see's what this man looks like but he is the best in his field. I cant stop smiling at the thought of how Christian is going to flip. He is so overprotective and possessive of Ana. Maybe this will be good for him. A little competition never hurt anyone.

Ana

I don't know what happened but I know I am still in the hospital and am hooked up to tons of machines. Then I remember the pain and my monitor starts beating faster.

"Ana I need you to calm down for me." My doctor says and I just stare at him. I am so confused.

"Ana I want you to listen to me before you speak. I also don't want you to panic. Can you do that for me?" I shake my head no and he smiles at me.

"Ok what if I bring Christian in here? Will that help?" I nod a yes and within minutes my husband is next to me smiling down at me and I can't help the tears rolling down my cheeks.

"Fuck you scared me to death baby." He says and I can hear how tortured he is. I try to lift my arm up to stroke his cheek but find it difficult. He notices and takes my hand in his and lifts it for me.

"Ana the doctor will explain." He says answering my unspoken question.

"Well Mrs. Grey I am glad to report you had a very mild heart attack. When you collapsed outside the delivery room we feared the worst. We ran all the tests needed and you are going to be ok. No permanent damage was caused to your heart and with the right rehabilitation program and medication this will be all under control in no time." All I heard was heart attack and I could not take my eyes off the pained look on Christians face. He must be going through hell.

"You will feel a little week at the moment but that will soon go away. Any questions?" The doctor carries on as if he did not just tell me I had a heart attack.

"How long will my wife have to stay here?"

"Considering how healthy she is and how mild her heart attack was I would say maybe 3 or 4 days but since she just had two babies maybe a little longer." I see the shock on Christians face and I almost laugh.

"That's bullshit. She had a fucking heart attack and you want to just send her home?"

"Mr Grey please calm down? Your wife did have a heart attack but it has done no lasting damage. We are only keeping here for observation and because she has had two babies that we want to monitor. As I said after a week she will have a full time therapist who will sort out her cardiac rehabilitation program. In 2 months she may even be strong enough to go back to her normal life. I have contacted the best in the field and have already cleared this with Doctor Grace." The doctor says and I can see that pleases Christian. I am not going to deny I am so ready to be in my own bed.

Christian

I am standing here next to my beautiful wife and I can't feel any more relieved than I am now but 3 fucking days is madness. I know he has cleared it with mom but I will still need to talk to her.

"Mrs. Grey I know you may feel extra drained after everything you have being through so I need you to promise me you will take things easy. It's ok to get help from your family especially now. Is there anything you want to know?"

"Yes. When can I see my babies?" I smiles at this and I can't wait for her to see them but I also don't want her to overdo it.

"Well considering how well you have recovered we will transfer you out of ICU within the hour and back into your original suit. Your babies will be with you very shortly."

"Thank you." She says and I can hear the exhaustion in her voice.

"Christian I love you." She says and that's my undoing. I lay my head on the bed next to her and just sit there. I feel her gentle fingers run trough my hair and I shudder at the thoughts on how this day could have played out.

"I nearly lost you twice today." I whisper out and I am surprised she heard me.

"But you didn't. Don't play the what if games Christian."

"Its hard not to. I was not there when you needed me at the salon and I was not there after…" She does not allow me to finish my sentence.

"I asked you to go be with the boys. I don't blame you. Yes I was terrified but not because I was alone but because I thought I would never see you or the boys again. That scared me the most." She says and I can see she is still afraid.

"Move up I need to hold you." I say and the smile on her face is brilliant. I know she is not well but I just need her in my arms. To my shock she scoots over with no problem and I cant help but smile. She needs this as much as I do. I take off my shoes and socks and climb in and just hold her.

"Better baby?" I ask and I get a head nod in reply. After a while I realize she has fallen off to sleep and I sent a text to everyone informing them of what has happened and that Ana is fine. I take a huge breath to calm myself and drift off into a peaceful sleep smiling knowing the nurses are going to give me shit for this.


End file.
